Runaway Mate
by Kage Reject
Summary: Sequel to Blood and Chocolate by BonneNuit Light runs away from Japan in order to get as far away from L as humanly possibly after what L did to him that night. Suggest reading first one before reading sequel, I am advising you now before you enter.
1. Prologue

**Heads up Warning: **Hello readers of fanfiction, just to give you heads up warning this story is a sequel to another story as you can see underneath the title in parenthesis (Idk how to spell it so sue me) and the with that title next to it is the author who wrote that story. I advise you to read the first one before reading the sequel.**

* * *

**

**~Runaway Mate~  
**_(Sequel to Blood and Chocolate [BonneNuit])_

**Prologue  
**

_"Yagami-kun is acting very Kira-like right now," L mused…_

_Light panted and glared at L, "You fucking asshole, you bit me!"…_

_"Do you know why I like sweets," a short paused with emphasis, "Light-kun?" Light started at the sound of his first name coming out of L's mouth, and thought to comment on it but settled for a simple 'no.'…_

_"I didn't think you would; only Watari know this about me, although there are others like me out there. I eat sweets as a way to curb my **real** hunter." "You real hunger"…_

_"I don't want this L!"…_

_"I'm sorry!"; "I'm scared!"…_

_"Is that better, my mate?" Light nodded and allowed L to nuzzle and pet at him, Light wasn't quite so sure about this whole mate thing…_

The numbers 12:49 A.M. glowed brightly in the dark room, brownish red eyes stared at the glowing numbers unblinkingly, Light was unable to sleep after the whole ordeal that happened only hours ago. He had been awake the whole time, keeping his breathing even as to not disturb the sleeping detective behind him who had his arms wrapped limply around his waist. His posterior still hurt after the rough treatment he had to endure, no matter how pleasurable it was, it still fucking hurt, his eyes narrowed at the time as though those numbers were mocking him.

He didn't know what to think about this whole situation, about finding out that L was not really human 'not that he was even normal in the beginning' he mentally snorted, the feel of his and L's cum between his legs made him feel sick to his stomach. Light didn't know what to feel anymore, even though he tried to brush it off as nothing, he truly felt scared and he knew he couldn't tell his father, his pride, what was left of it anyways, nor L would allow it. 'What am I going to do?' his eyes unconsciously wandered around the room, looking for some sort of escape, his eyes landed on the door 'probably locked' eyes continued to roam around until it landed on the huge window.

Light stared at the window for a long moment contemplating if he should or shouldn't, he tensed when L suddenly shifted behind him L's arms slipped away from his waist as he turned onto his other side and continue to sleep in an oblivious slumber. Light let out a soft sigh in relief before very carefully lifting up the sheet and sliding himself toward the edge his feet dangled over the edge and touched the floor. As quietly as possible, he let himself drop to the floor landing on all fours, his clenched his teeth as the pain wracked his entire body making him feel like his ass will rip in two from the pain.

Ignoring the pain for now, Light lifted himself off the floor and slowly limped toward the window all the while keeping his jaw clenched and lips sealed shut. He looked over to the desk to see a note pad with a pen laid beside it, his expression was thoughtful before making a decision. Five minutes later he reached the window, he unlatched the lock quietly as possible and slid it open enough for he could crawl out and step out onto the ledge. His body shivered a bit reminding him of his nudity though he didn't want to test his luck and go back into to put on some clothes, he shut the window behind him and just stood crouched right there, looking around for any way he could get down and escape.

There was no fire escape anywhere and he was at least thirty stories high 'shit' his eyes narrowed as he continued to look around for any escape route he turned his head ahead to see the flat roof of a flower shop just across the street. He let out a sigh 'well lets see if being a mate of a werewolf has its advantages' his body crouched down a bit more, his fingers curling on the edge and his feet rose so that that he was crouching on his toes. Letting out a silent prayer to the wind, he thrust his body forward.

Lightning brightened the dark sky and thunder roared loudly, Sayu shot up from her bed and sat there for a moment trying register her surroundings, she looked over at the window to see outside light up from the lightning then darken once more when the lightning went away. It began to pour outside; she listened as the rain hit the window making loud thunk sounds against the glass

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Sayu perked up at the sound of a knocking coming from downstairs; she quickly pulled the sheets aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she grabbed her pink robe before stepping out of the room.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Just a minute!" she called as she finally reached the last step, flicking the hallway light on she walked over to the front door and unlatch the lock on the top then turned the lock on the bottom and pulled open the door.

"Oh my god!"

The sun's light shined through the large window, L let out a soft groan and shifted around so that he was lying on his right side, on arm reached over to wrap around his mate's waist but he only found a cold empty spot. He frowned and continued to feel around the bed, his eyes shot open when he felt nothing, he sat up quickly and looked around his nose flaring as he sniffed for his mate's scent. Light's scent was old -no doubt he'd been gone for hours, he was about to get off the bed when he noticed a piece of paper on Light's pillow, grabbing it daintily, he read what was on it

_I'm Kira, if you find me you'll have to kill me but if you don't I'll remain alive and away from you  
__-Light Yagami (Kira)_

The investigation team stepped into the building but almost jumped out of the skin and pissed their pants when the building suddenly shook from a loud earth quaking roar that was filled with anger.

* * *

**Kage: **WAZZUP!! Haha! Anyways I know some of you people might be thinking right now "Kage is making another story when she hasn't even finished her other ones!" Yah-yah, I am but this is story is a sequel to a story that I liked called **Blood and Chocolate** that was written by **BonneNuit** and I just _had_to write it and I got Bonne's approval so don't worry about me deleting this any time soon. If you haven't read that story then I suggest you do since you all know it gets confusing when you don't read it and start reading the sequel. Well that's all I got to say and now, bye!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy, daddy, come quick it's on!" a young girl ran into the kitchen, the young girl looked no older than five with raven black hair that reached her shoulders and was tied up into two pigtails with her bangs framing her face round childlike face. Her reddish brown eyes seem to glow as she looked at her father with excitement; she wore dark blue summer dress with a dragon embroidered on it. "Okay, okay, hold on sweetheart" a young man chuckled as he put the lid on the pot and turned around, the young man was handsome look. Long straight silky raven black hair that reached down to his read and had red highlight here and there, his red eyes gazed with amusement at his daughter who practically bouncing one foot as she waiting for him. The man wore a white long sleeve shirt that was not tucked in and looked kind of look big on him considering his thin shape, the first three button were undone showing a black collar around his neck, the collar had two buckle straps on it and he wore a silver dog tag necklace with his daughter's face etched on it and another necklace that was longer and had a silver cross. His black pants made scuffling noises as he walked across the kitchen over to his daughter "lets go cupcake" he smiled, his daughter giggled in delight in being called a cupcake.

The man stepped out the kitchen and into a big white living room, the living room had a white plushy rug –his daughter's idea— three white long couches with a glass tables on each side with a lamp on it, the three couches formed a half square facing the large flat plasma screen TV that was on the wall with a white table underneath it where you could see the Blu-Ray DVD player. Beside each side of the table, were two long thin tall speakers, light from outside shined through the transparent white curtained window making the room seem brighter.

Setting his daughter down, they both stood in front of the TV, they watched a music video begin and three females faded into the screen wearing what looked to be fashioned bathing suits, the two of them began copying the moves as they began to sing.

"All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up"

Both the man and his daughter raised their hands up and stuck out one leg then placed it back down and put their hands on their hips and shook it slightly.

"Up in the club,  
Just broke up  
I'm doing my own  
Little thing  
You decided to dip and  
Now you wanna trip  
'Cause another brother  
Noticed me"

The man and his daughter jogged around in a half circle.

"I'm up on him,  
He up on me  
Don't pay him  
Any attention"

Raising their hands up over their heads and letting the tips of their fingers almost touch the bent one knee so that their hip would rise up, they shook the hip –the hip that was raised, while at the same time lowering their arms downward.

"Just cried my tears,  
For three good years"

They turned around and rolled their shoulders then raised their arms again to the side of their heads and moved their hips smoothly.

"You can't be mad at me  
'Cause if you liked  
Then you should have  
Put a ring on it  
If you liked it  
Then you should  
Put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you  
That you want it  
If you liked it  
Then you shoulda  
Put a ring on it

Wo oh ooh oh, oh ohh oh,  
Oh ohh oh, oh, oh"

Bending their backs slightly they punched downward while bowing their heads and moving one step at a time forward

"Wo oh ooh oh, oh ohh oh,  
Oh ohh oh, oh, oh"

Stopping for a brief moment, they snapped their head back then back down and did the whole thing again except going backwards this time. Turning back around, they crossed their hands into a quick 'X' position then quickly covered their mouth and did it again.

"If you liked it  
Then you shoulda  
Put a ring on it"

Clapping their hands once they started rolling their butts while crouching downwards

"If you liked it  
then you shoulda  
Put a ring on it  
Don't be made  
Once you see he want it"

They crouched down all the way with one leg sticking out the side and putting their body weight on the leg that was folded and keeping them up steady.

"If you liked it  
Then you shoulda  
Put a ring on it"

They brought the leg that was stuck out around to press against the other and did a small dip and rolled their hips upward so they were not standing up though they dropped back down with one hand on their hip and the other on their knee.

"I got gloss on my lips,"

They traced their lips pretending they put gloss on their lips.

"A man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than  
My Dereon jeans"

They stood up raised one aim high then brought it back down and moving the upper part of their body left to right while wagging one finger with the other hand on their hip.

"Acting up,  
Drink in my cup  
I can care less  
What you think"

Putting the other hand on their head they twisted their neck so that their chin touched their shoulder and one hip was slightly raised up and toes were pointed to each other.

"I need no permission,  
Did I mention"

Turning their head back around their flicked their wrist across their face as though, dismissing someone.

"Don't pay him any attention  
'Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me  
'Cause if you liked then  
You should have  
Put a ring on it"

The daughter laughed as both her and her father thrust their hips back and forth with both hands on their hips again, she felt happy that her father was dancing to Beyoncè's moves with her, she heard her other classmates saying their father wouldn't be caught dead dancing to the song.

"If you liked it then  
You should  
Put a ring on it  
Don't be mad one you see  
That he want it  
If you liked it then  
You shoulda  
Put a ring on it

Wo oh ooh oh, oh ohh oh,  
Oh ohh oh, oh, oh"

Doing some kung fu punches and lifting their legs slightly they shifted their body left to right moving their heads in the same direction simultaneously then did the kung fu move dance "man this is work out" the young man said. His daughter let out another fit of giggles while still dancing.

"Wo oh ooh oh, oh ohh oh,  
Oh ohh oh, oh, oh

If you liked it  
Then you shoulda  
Put a ring on it"

They walked around the room kicking one leg up with each step as though skip walking and having one hand on their hips and the other slightly pulled away and swinging.

"If you liked it  
Then you shoulda  
Put a ring on it  
Don't be mad  
Once you see that he want it  
If you liked it  
Then you shoulda  
Put a ring on it

Wo oh ooh oh, oh ohh oh,  
Oh ohh oh, oh, oh"

Standing at the center the moved their head and shoulders side to side while turning their hands front to back with their other hands on the bottom of their ribcage.

"Wo oh ooh oh, oh ohh oh,  
Oh ohh oh, oh, oh"

They moved back and turned their body so that it was facing side ways and bent down a bit and rolled their hips.

"Don't treat me  
To the things of the world  
_I'm not that kind of girl  
_Your love is what I prefer,  
What I deserve"

Standing on one leg, both of them did a ballet spin before putting their foot—that was raised—right back down and hunched their bodies with one arm stretched downward as they raised their spine up and down.

"Is a man that makes me  
Then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny,  
To infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't,  
You'll be alone  
And like a ghost,  
I'll be gone

The young man and his daughter raised their hands up and clapped them together while swinging their hips side to side.

All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
_All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up

Hunching over again with one arm reached out slightly downwards and the other outstretched in the opposite direction lifted upwards.

"Wo oh ooh oh, oh ohh oh,  
Oh ohh oh, oh, oh"

With each oh, they brought the arm that was lifted upwards downwards to their rears, both of them laughed at the funny sight of themselves pretending to spank their own butts.

"Wo oh ooh oh, oh ohh oh,  
Oh ohh oh, oh, oh"

The tilted their heads the side and brought one hand in front of them then pointed with their other hand to their ring finger before raising one hand high in the air and the other to the their hip and waved it around.

"_Wo oh ooh oh, oh ohh oh,  
_'Cause if you liked then  
you should have  
Put a ring on it  
If you liked then  
You shoulda  
Put a ring on it

Don't be mad once  
You see that he want it  
If you liked it then  
You shoulda  
Put a ring on it

Wo, oh-oh

If you like it then  
You shoulda  
Put a ring on it  
If you like it then  
You shoulda  
Put a ring on it

Don't be made once  
You see that  
He want it  
If you like it then  
You shoulda  
Put a ring on it

Wo, oh-oh"

The man and his daughter stood their pointing to their ring finger for about five seconds before they lowered their hands, the girl giggled "that was fun!" she cheered the man chuckled and wiped his head "well that's my workout today, man, how in the world can these chick move like that is beyond me" "hey!" the girl exclaimed indignantly. Chuckling again, the man ruffled her hair affectionately "don't worry, I wasn't talking about you" he pulled his hand away from his daughter's head and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Lifting up the lid a puff of smoke came out from the pot and into the air, the man grabbed the spoon and dipped it in the pot. In the side of his eyes he caught the sight of a letter that he yet to open, placing the lid back on and the spoon down he grabbed the letter and ripped off the top then pulled out a folded paper.

He unfolded it and read the letter;

_Hello brother,_

_ Hello Light it was so good to receive your letter also your picture, Tora is growing up so beautifully._

_ Dad is still doing that investigation, he told me that three more people joined the investigation, though he won't tell me who, you know dad. Anyways, uncle says hello and hopes you're putting your training to good work and not going rusty. So you're going to move from London back here, I'm so excited, I can't wait to see you and I bet Tora would be happy too to meet us especially with the long letter she sent us, ha-ha!_

_Well I must end this letter now since mom just came through the door, I can't wait to see you and Tora, kisses._

_ -Sincerely,  
Your Maker_

_

* * *

_

**Kage: **Haha! Can you actually imagine Light dancing to that song haha! [rolls on the floor laughing] haha [wipes eyes] okay I'm done, well that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and hope you become haunted by Light dancing to the Single Ladies song, haha!

**Single Ladies** by _Beyoncè_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Thirty-seven criminals just died this week, all from heart attacks" sighed a man, he looked to be around his late twenties, he had black hair with a short cut and brown eyes that still held a shine of innocence though were dim with tiredness as he had been working for almost a whole night. He looked around the room lazily to see that his team mates were also looking a bit tired, his eyes landed on the chief to see that he looked the most bit tired, he was pushing 54 years old. His hair had gone gray with a bit of black here and there. He watched as the chief pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh 'poor chief' he couldn't help but think, ever since Light's sudden disappearance, the chief seemed more stress even though he tried to hide it.

Everyone might have thought he was stupid but he really wasn't, he was actually quite sharp in catching people's emotions and actions, how do you think he graduated college and got into the NPA? Sure he was ditz sometimes but…well he didn't have an excuse for that. He looked over towards the computers to see L, or Ryuuzaki, sitting in his usual crouched way in his seat dropping sugar cubes in his coffee while his owlish black eyes stared at the computer screen. His gaze shifted to the boy that was crouched the same was as L, playing with a robot toy seeming to be in his own little world. The boy almost could be mistaken as L's child though the child had short messy white hair, pale cream complexion and wore white loose clothes and was barefoot.

Sitting at the end of the computer table was another boy, wild brownish red hair and goggles over his eyes with a cigarette in his mouth though it wasn't lit. A tan vest with fur around here and there was hung on the back of his seat he wore a white and black stripe shirt underneath and blue jeans and black boots, though it was a bit strange how he was wearing black gloves when, he watched as the boy played on his PSP, from what it sounds like he was playing one of those racing games. 'He almost looks like Light a little bit if you look at him in a certain way' he young man though to himself. A sound of a loud click sound made him look at another boy that was sitting next to L where Light use to sit. This boy he didn't quite like, he had an attitude that could piss off even the mellowest of people. The boy had short blond hair that curled slightly to his shoulders and short bangs that reached his blue eyes; he wore a brown zip up vest with black leather pants and boots, around his neck was a rosary necklace and he wore gloves as well.

He watched him as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar making a loud snap sound of the chocolate piece coming off, a his brow twitched a bit before he turned his attention back to the papers in his hand. Closing his eyes, he placed the papers down onto the table in front of him "tsh, this is a complete waste of time, we have been chasing this bastard for years and he is somehow slips by still killing criminals, troublesome" the blond said irritated. "It was so much easier when Light was around" the man couldn't help but say, the team silently agreed with him, the blond boy turned around glared at him "well he's not here is he? No, we are and we're going to catch this bastard one way or another." "Yeah, that's if we catch him" Aizawa retorted, the blond shifted his glare to him, instead of shooting a snappy remark he bit off another piece of his chocolate bar.

The room once again went quiet as everyone went back to work, L, who was quiet the whole time shifted his gaze down to boy crouched on the floor near his chair to see him knock one of his robots over.

"Light, oh my goodness!" Light wrapped his arms around his now fully grown little sister just as his she wrapped her arms around his neck "its so good to see you again" she said before pulling back, Light's eyes shifted to his mother who was standing not far off with her arms crossed and stern expression on her face. He gave her a curt not in acknowledgement "mother" Sachiko just stared at him for a moment before silently returning the gesture. Sayu, uncomfortable with the awkward tense silence, gave her brother a once over "oh my god, you're so thin!" she exclaimed, Light chuckled "so I've noticed." "That's not right, girls are suppose to be thin" Light gave his a look, she looked more mature from the last time he seen her five years ago when he left Japan.

"What are you trying to say, that men are supposed to be fat?" "No, not really, they're suppose to be macho muscular" "in your dreams" he snorted his sister childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "So where's Tora?" she asked "she's sleeping in the car, the plane ride almost bored her to tears" "poor thing, I would be crying too if I had to sit on a plane for _hours_ with nothing to do." "Yeah, though she wanted to come see you so I brought her along" he looked over his shoulder at his new black Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Coupe, his daughter's choice. The only reason he agreed to buy it was because it had automatic brakes for when they got too close to a car the brakes automatically locks so no accidents would occur. He put in a few adjustments but he wouldn't take anything about it.

"Wow, that's a hot car, can I ride it?" his sister asked, Light looked at her "I wouldn't even trust you with my toy cars when I small, what makes you think I will trust you with a real car" his sister pouted "meanie" "better recognize." "I think you stayed too long in New York City" "no, really, and whose fault is that?" "…" "thought so."

"Well are you going to leave her there?" "No, I'll get her" Sayu watched as Light walked toward the car, he opened the passenger door disappeared as he ducked down and scooped up his daughter in his arms. He reappeared and shut the passenger door, Tora shifted a bit in his arms but otherwise remained asleep in his arms, he stepped into the house, Sayu closed the door then followed after him with Sachiko followed silently behind her.

Light sat down in one of the couches, he readjusted Tora in his arms to make her more comfortable, Sachiko and Sayu sat on the couch beside his and smiled "she looks so cute, she has her daddy's hair" Sayu cooed while reaching over and petting the sleeping girl's brownish red haired head. "I wouldn't want it any other way" he said looking down at his daughter, he didn't see any sign of _him_ in his daughter and he was a bit relieved about it.

"So where're you living?" she asked as she watched him unconsciously rock his daughter in his arms "on the shores of Okinawa in a small village" "that far?" "No offense but I don't trust the streets of Japan" Light narrowed his eyes thinking of the people on the streets who would take joy in kidnapping and torturing his daughter. Sayu smiled sadly when she saw his protective expression on his face, she knew he would go through hell and back just to protect Tora.

The room was filled with silence as the two just sat there wondering what they should say next, a soft groan brought everyone out of their thoughts and their attention to the little girl in Light's arms. "Daddy, I'm hungry" Tora mumbled softly as she snuggled closer to the warmth that was Light, Light smiled and patted her head "I'll make you something in a little bit, okay?" "Mmkay" Tora slipped into unconsciousness once again, her hand fisting Light's shirt in a tight grip.

"Who knew my big brother would be a wonderful father" Light glared at Sayu who just laughed it off, he stood up "I better go make something," he was about to walk to the kitchen but Sachiko stopped him "how about you put her in your old room for she could sleep more peacefully" she suggested, her tone was cold and monotone, Light just nodded then changed course to the stairs.

"Ha-ha! I can't believe you're actually wearing that!" Sayu clutched her stomach as she continued laugh pointing a finger at Light, Light ignored her as he stirred the rice soup with corn in it and cut potatoes. He was wearing a pink apron, since he was wearing a white button up shirt and didn't want to get it dirty, and now his sister was laughing up a storm on the tiled floor with tears running down her face as she laughed. "I don't know what you're laughing about, from what I heard, real men wear pink" "yeah, gay guys" Sachiko spat out harshly. Just then she realized what Sayu gasped, she looked at Light to see that he became very quiet and his eyes turned misty and hollow "Light" she whispered softly though it would seem he didn't hear her as he was lost in his own memories.

_"I don't want this, L!"_

_Clothes start shredding off from his body and hands touch his naked skin making his skin crawl, though he was uncertain if it was of fear or excitement.._

_"I'm _sorry_!"_

_Pain, he felt so much pain, so much unwanted pain. He felt sick to his stomach as he was forced to do something he didn't want to do._

_"I'm scared!"_

"**Light!**" Light jumped and his head whipped to the side, he was greeted with a pair of concerned brown eyes of his sister he then felt something dripping down his hand. His gaze fell down to his hand to see blood dripping through the cracks of his fingers and onto the white floor, slowly, he eased his hand open to see that his claws elongated and piereced the skin of his palm that was now bleeding. He watch the blood drip out from his self-inflicted wounds with an unreadable expression, he didn't look fascinated though he didn't look uninterested either, he watched as the blood suddenly calm to a halt then suck back into the wounds that slowly began to heal itself.

"Light are you okay?" she asked with concern clearly shown in his eyes, Light didn't turn his eyes away from his now fully healed hand 'is this suppose to be some karma of what I did?' he flexed his fingers and watched as they moved up and down. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder he finally lifted his gaze up to look at his sister "how about you get some rest, I'll take care of lunch" staring at her for a long moment, he nodded wordlessly before lowering his hand and walked out of the kitchen.

Sachiko and Sayu watched him disappear out of the kitchen and down the hall, Sayu gave a fierce anger glare at her mother who just stood there with that same cold expresion on her face. "You should know better not to say anything related to such a thing" Sachiko let out a low snort "I could say whatever I want" a loud slap resounded throughout the whole kitchen. Sachiko gasped as she held her now hot stinging cheek, she stared wide eyed at her daughter as her hand was raised up, Sayu's eyes narrowed into slits "you will watch what you say to my brother, _mother_" she spat before she went to go take care of lunch.

Light shut the door behind him and let out a sigh before looking over to the bed to see that his daughter was still soundly asleep on his bed under the covers with the window slightly open to let in a small breeze into the room. Walking over to his desk he slipped off his rings, on his left hand middle finger was a silver flower ring with a ruby in the middle and four diamonds around it and on his right hand ring finger was just silver ring with just a ruby in the middle. Placing them on the desk he reached behind his neck and began removing his necklaces and placed them on the desk with his rings.

He gently touched the black leather strap collar around his neck, contemplating if he should take it off or leave it off, memories of what the collar hid flashed in his mind. He lowered his hand down to his side, deciding he will leave it on, he undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off his body and placed it on the back of his desk swivel chair leaving him only wearing his pants. A gentle breeze blew into the room and flicked his hair to the side and it brushed gently against back, making small bumps appear on his arm. He turned and walked over to the bed, he slipped under the covers on the bed and wrapped his arms around his daughter and brought her close to his chest so that her head rested right above his heart. Tora snuggled closer to his body and a small content smile appeared on her face, Light watched her then kissed her on her forehead 'I won't let anything hurt you, I will kill anyone who dares look at you the wrong way, and I sure as hell won't let _him_ find you' with those last determined thoughts, Light's eyes fell closed and he fell into a light slumber.

A few hours later the door opened and Sayu poked her head through the door she looked over at the bed to see Light lying on his back with Tora right on his chest curled up in a ball with her thumb to her mouth. The sheets were at her waist, she smiled at the cute picture, she really hated to wake them up "Light, food is done" she said and just like that, Light's eyes opened as though he just closed them a second ago. "Alright, I'll be down in a few" he said "okay" Sayu slipped her head back and closed the door, Light looked at Tora and saw her sucking her thumb gently, a small little habit that she had yet to break out of.

Pulling the sheets off them he wrapped his arms securely around her and sat up, he grabbed his shirt before leaving the room to downstairs. When he was to the final step Tora was already wide away, he placed her down on her feet and allowed her to run to the dinining room, he slipped his shirt on then buttoned it up while following after her.

Tora chose the seat across from an empty one that he rememebered was his father's seat, Sachiko and Sayu sat in their proper seats "daddy, daddy!" Tora said excitedly "hold on you little tigger" he laughed as he lifted Tora up and sat down in the seat then placing her on his lap. "I'm not a little tigger, I'm a tiger, roar!" Sayu and Light laughed at Tora's attempt to roar like a tiger "alright _tiger_, how about you start eating you're prey before it gets cold" Light said humorously, Tora grabbed her chopsticks and snapped them apart "you shall not escape me my prey!" she exclaimed then began gobbling down her food.

Light shook his head before grabbing his chopsticks and began eating his own food in a much slower pace then his daugher. Sayu watched her brother with a critical eye trying to compare his personality from how he was when she was 14 to right now. He still ate with his eyes closed and a calm expression on his face, showing no kind of emotion on his face that would give away any thoughts he might or might not be thinking. His pace though was more slower as though he was relunctant to even put anything in his mouth, her eyes slid down to his body. He was so skinny that there was still some extra room even when Tora was on his lap eating close to the table, that large shirt made his shoulders look bony and his wrist almost did look bony.

"So Sayu, I heard you were taking psychology and sociology classes" Sayu blinked before focusing her attention to Light "oh, yeah! I am, I was thinking about becoming a Social Worker and working in DSS" she explained. Light opened his eyes allowing his rose colored eyes to shine under the light of the room he gave her a slight smile "that's good of you to be wanting to help children" "well yeah, I knew this one kid not too long ago and he was so sweet but when I saw him again he was covered in so much bruises and when I asked him, he just broke down and told me that his parents didn't love him and beat him, blaming him for the death of his little sister. His mother lost the daughter in a miscarriage" Light's smile was replaced with a frown "and his parents blamed him for it?" "Well they were suppose to be twins and be born at the same time but I guess it wasn't meant to be" Sayu said sadly.

"Daddy, what's a miscarriage?" Tora looked up her father with her eyes gleaming with curiosity, Light looked at her "it's when a baby dies before given birth" "oh" Tora's voice softened and her eyes darkened a bit "that's sad" "I know" Light kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair to give her some comfort "finish your food sweetie." Tora lowered her head and did as she was told "hey Light" "hmm?" "Can you adopt me?" "Sayu!" Light laughed 'good to be home' he thought to himself as he laughed.

A few hours later Light saw that it was getting late, he stood outside the house holding Tora in his arms once again asleep after watch the movie Beauty and the Beast, her favorite movie. "When will come and visit?" Sayu asked, Light tilted his head a bit "hmm, don't know, I'll call you if anything" "alright, goodnight Light and be careful" Light waved his sister off as he walked toward his car.

He buckled his daugher in the passenger seat and lowered the seat back so that she was more comfortable as she slept, he shut the door and was about to walk around the car when a light flashed on him. He turned his head to see a familiar car, not wnating to be caught, he walk to the driver's side, opened the door and slipped in, closing the door. He watched as the car parked behind him and from the rear view mirror he saw the familiar face of his father step out of the car, his father looked over at his car and without any further delay, Light started up the car and pulled off from the curb.

Soichiro let out a sigh as he closed the door to his car, L allowed him and the team to go home early saying he would dea with the work while they were gone, he was secretly grateful for this. He lifted his head and saw a pretty nice car parked in front of his house though what caught him were red eyes reflecting off the rear view mirror looking at him. He blinked and watched as the car started up and drove onto the road, disappearing down the street, he stood there for what seemed like an eternity 'I should get some rest' he shook his head and began walking towards his home.

* * *

**Kage: **Ooo, some tension in the family [wiggle brows] anyways, I had this chapter in my computer since forever and I just forgot the upload it as I was too busy to move into my new house you know, with the painting, the packing, the moving...yah, anways! That's it! Ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Daddy, daddy, look what I can do!" Tora was dressed in a red and black kimono with a dragon embroider on it, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail this time with her bangs pushed to one side covering her right eye. She snapped open a black fan that had two dragons facing each other and a Yin-Yang in the middle and chinese scriptures under it, she gracefully moved it side to side and did a small spin coming around to face the front again. She spun the fan in the air and tried to catch but she missed and the fan fell to the floor, she pouted and her eyes glazed over with tears though they isntantly went away when she heard clapping.

She looked up to see Light sitting on the porch clapping his hands with a smile on his face, Tora's pout turned to a wide toothy smile before she bowed "that was great Tora, where did you learn it?" he asked her, even though he already knew the answer he decided to just make his daughter feel good about her small accomplishment. "A lady taught me, she teached other children too and I watched them dance and I decided to try it out" "so you mean this was your first try?" Light asked raising one brow. Tora nodded, looking a bit in embarrassed, Light lips spread out into a heartwarming smile "I can see it now, my daughter a dancing prodigy" Tora giggled and ran up to her him, hugging around the waist. Light pulled her up on his lap and she laid her head on his shoulder, they both watched the water shift a bit from the slight wind blowing from the west.

"Daddy" Tora broke the peaceful silence and lifted her head to look at her father "yes sweetie?" "Do you ever miss him?" Light blinked in surprised at his daughter's sudden question, he looked down into her brownish red eyes. He examined those eyes carefully seeing slight black specks here and there though you couldn't see it from far away, he turned his gaze away from those eyes and looked out at the body of water across from his grassy backyard "somtimes sweetheart, sometimes" he rest his chin on top of her head. "Do you think he misses you?" Light's lips pulled down into a frown "I doubt it" his voice was cold as he said, Tora knew that she should not push him further about so she just decided to enjoy the peace around them.

'He's here, he's back' L's senses were going haywire as he caught the familiar scent, Light's scent, his mate's scent. It began when Soichiro walked into the room 'has he been hiding him all this time?' he wondered narrowing his eyes at Soichiro whose attention was solely focused on the work in front of him. 'No, he couldn't be, if he was hiding Light he wouldn't seem so stressed, but how is it that he has Light's scent on him?' L turned his head around stared at the computer that had files on the Kira case opened though his attention was not focused on it as he mind was wrapped around the question as how Soichiro has Light's scent on him.

"Yagami-san" Soichiro's body froze up as he prevented himself from jumping at L suddenly calling him, he turned his head to look at L's back "yes?" L turned turned his chair around so that he was facing him. His thumb to his lips "I know this might be a strange question to ask but have you come into contact with Light-kun recently?" Everyone's attention turned to L, Soichiro blinked "uh, no, I haven't had any contact with my son ever since his disappearance" "I see" L turned his chair around allowing his back to face the team. Soichiro stared at his turned back for a moment before speaking "may I ask why the sudden question?" "Oh, no reason, no reason at all, just curious is all" was his only response.

Everyone continued to stare at L before reluctantly returning back to their work 'so it would seem Soichiro hasn't come into any contact with Light, though how would it explain Light's scent on him' L's lips pulled down in frown 'this is all too confusing…unless' L raised his head a bit and his head turned to look at Soichiro once again 'his family has come into contact with him without his prior knowledge.' L gently nipped the end of his thumb 'yes, that sounds more reasonable and understanding, I will find you soon enough mate' the side of L's mouth lifted up into a small grin, three pairs of eyes saw this but said nothing.

Night time soon came around and Tora was laying on a queen size bed with Light laying beside her with his elbow propped on the bed to keep his head up as he ran his fingers through Tora's hair trying to ease her mind of today's activities and get her to go to sleep. He always did this, giving his daughter the affection his parents never gave him when he was a child since they always wanted him to be the _perfect _son. He inwardly sneered at the memory of how he use to be, he felt like a hollow shell of himself, a soulless person.

"Daddy" the groggy voice of his daughter brought him out of his thoughts, he looked down at his daughter to see her looking up at him with glazed over half-lidded eyes "what is it sweetheart?" He asked adjusted his weight a bit on the bed to get more comfortable. "Can you sing me a song?" Light tilted his head "what song do you want me to sing?" he asked "hmm, Four Seasons of Loneliness" "by Boyz II Men?" "Mmhm" Tora confirmed sleepily he smiled then cleared his throat, taking a moment to remember all the words to the song and to hear the music in his head.

"Wo-oooooo  
Yeah-oooo  
Wo-ohhh  
….Ooo"

Tora snuggled closer to him; Light shifted his body around so that he was half sitting up and half laying down on the bed with his back against the pillow that was pulled up against the headboard, he lifted his daughter up and placed her on his chest. Tora smiled contently as she snuggled her head on top of his chest, over his calm beating heart, she listened to it as though it were playing the song's music.

"I long for the warmth of, days gone by  
When you were mine  
But now those days are memories in time"

Light closed his eyes

"Life's empty without you by my side  
My heart belongs to you"

Tora wrapped her arms around his chest as his voice vibrated in his chest through her head and down her body making her skin feel all tingly.

"No matter what I try"

Light opened his eyes and looked down on top of his daughter's head, he reached down and began running his fingers through her hair.

"When I get the courage up to love somebody new  
It always falls apart cause they  
Can't compare to you  
Your love won't release me  
I'm bound under ball and chain"

Light closed his eyes as though he was really hurting while he sang that part.

"Reminiscing our love as I watch four seasons change"

He shook his head as though he were really singing this song to someone who was already in the room though his eyes remained shut and he continued singing to his daughter while still running his fingers through her hair.

"In come the winter breeze  
That chills the air and drifts the snow  
And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe"

Tora felt her father's other hand thrumming on her shoulder as though he was playing a piano, her father told her once that he use to play the piano at his grandparents home, but after they passed away her grandma and grandpa forced him to stop playing and made him study everyday for school.

"When springtime makes its way here  
Lilac blooms reminds me of the scent of your perfume"

She didn't really like her grandparents for making her father's life seem so sad and miserable for he couldn't make his own decisions, and since he was a minor he had no choice to obey them 'kind of reminds me of Itachi from Naruto' she mused.

"When summer burns with hear  
I always get the hots for you  
Going skinny dippin' in the ocean where we used to do  
When autumn sheds the leave the trees are bare  
When you're not here it doesn't feel the same  
Doesn't feel the same  
Doesn't feel the same"

He shook his head.

"Ooh-oh"

Light stroked his daughter's face gently, he inwardly chuckled when he saw Tora's nose twitch a bit then he tapped it lightly.

"Remember the nights when we closed our eyes  
And vowed that you and I would be in love for all time  
Anytime I think about these things shared with you  
I break down and cry cause I get so emotional  
Until you release me,  
I'm bound under ball and chain  
Reminiscing our love as I watch four seasons change!"

Light's voice echoed all around the room as he dragged on the word _change_.

Tora sang softly the little chorus part at the end of the part Light sang though it sounded low and soft due to the fact that she was beginning to succumb to sleepiness, though she fought for consciousness, wanting to listen to her father finish the song. Light smiled down warmly at his daughter's strong will to stay awake 'strong little tiger' he thought with amusement.

"In comes the winter breeze  
That chills the air and drifts the snow  
And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe  
When springtime makes its way here  
Lilac blooms reminds me of the scent of your perfume  
When summer burns with heat  
I always get the hots for you  
Go skinny dippin in the ocean where we used to do  
When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare  
When you're not here it doesn't feel the same

This loneliness  
Has crushed my heart  
Please let me love again  
Cause I need your love to comfort me and ease my pain  
Or four seasons will bring the loneliness again!

In comes the winter breeze  
That chills the air and drifts the snow  
And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe  
When springtime makes its way here  
Lilac blooms reminds me of the scent of your perfume  
When summer burns with heat  
I always get the hots for you  
Go skinny dippin in the ocean where we used to do  
When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare  
When you're not here it doesn't feel the same

It doesn't feel the same  
Remember the warmth of  
Days gone by"

As Light finished the song Tora was already fast asleep, he forced his neck to bend down so that he could plant a soft kiss on top of her head before wrapping his arms around her in a protective hug, a long black fluffy tail with red tip appeared out of nowhere and wrapped snugly around Tora's small form making it look like she was in a furry black red tipped cocoon. A small yet long black fluffy tail with pink tips poked out and wrapped over the large one and twined itself at the end of the other tail. Rose colored eyes slowly sealed shut and the room was filled with a peaceful silence with the full moon hanging in the sky outside the window.

* * *

**Kage: **Hello my fellow reviewers and writers, sorry for the wait up, I just finished moving into my new home and believe me that dumb wiring people took forever to get everything set up correctly and unpacking was no joke seriously, my arms are aching like hell. Also I've been having some serious writer's block, but I'm forcing myself to get some stuff out to make some updates especially for **True Betrayal is Being Left Behind to Die**, **Your Baby Might Become Your Soul Mate, Shikon No Ninja **and so forth. Well here's a question that someone had and I thought some other people might have the same question so I put it here and I won't write down who made the question so don't ask. Well here's the question and the answers:

_Questions:_  
**  
1.** Nobody knows that the reason Light ran away was of L and L never told anyone that he had Light say he was Kira.

**2.** How is it that Soichiro doesn't notice his wife or daughter communicating with his missing son.

_Answers:_

**1.** I wasn't sure if that first one was a question but I will answer none-the-less. Someone does know what L did to Light but has yet to admit it yet. And L didn't really make Light confess he was Kira, Light confessed himself so that in case L ever finds him he would have to kill him so he wouldn't have to live with the pain he caused him.

**2.** Soichiro doesn't notice that his daughter and wife is communicating with Light because he's usually not home and working on the case with L. Also Light is dead to Sachiko since she doesn't see him as her "perfect" son anymore, she thinks that he was selling himself or hanging around the wrong crowd.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brown Carmel colored eyes blinked owlishly into similar owlish black eyes that stared right back "explain to me again, who is he?" Sayu asked finally after a long moment of silence, Soichiro let out a long tired sigh "this is Ryuuzaki, a work associate of mine that's helping me on the Kira Investigation" he explained for the fifth time today. Sayu narrowed her eyes at the strange man, for some reason she didn't like him and now because he looked like he was on something but something about him felt off, something like Light but not really.

Oh yes, Sayu knew what Light was and but he never explained the reason of turning into it 'and you would think he did a complete makeover' she mentally snorted to herself as she continued to glare at the man. With the man were three people that were about her age if not a bit older than her "and these are the other three members that joined the investigation" he waved to the three boys she was just examining. "Okay" she drawled the end a bit "but why are they here, you don't usually bring work associates home with you" she shifted her gaze to her father and gave him a suspicious look. 'She's becoming very sharp, it's true that I wouldn't bring anyone that works with me home but' his eyes trailed over toward Ryuuzaki to see his eyes roaming around the slightly averaged sized hallways 'I wonder why he wanted to come over, does he think that I would be hiding my son here? No' he shook his head 'that's preposterous, I guess he just wanted to meet my family' "well they just wanted to get to know my family a little more."

"Uh-huh" Sayu said, clearly showing that she didn't believe what he just said she gave one more glare to her father four "work associates" before slipping pass them to reach the staircase "if you need me, I'll be in Light's room, in other words, don't bother me" she gave a scathing glare at her mother as it was specifically directed towards her. Without another word, she trekked upstairs ignoring the pairs of eyes that she felt watching her, Sachiko watched her daughter disappear up the stairs through slightly narrowed eyes before she looked at her husband and his friends "well why don't you all make yourself comfortable and I will cook something for us to eat." "Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Yagami and I hope we are not being an inconvenience" Ryuuzaki said politely while glancing up the stairs where Sayu stalked off to. Sachiko waved her hand dismissively "I don't worry yourself, she's been like that ever since that-my son disappeared" Ryuuzaki frowned as he caught her little slip up that she quickly tried to cover, he wondered what she was about to say before she corrected herself.

He watched as she disappeared off into what he remembered to be the kitchen from when he surveillance the Yagami Household for a week. "Well, I'll show you to the living room" 'though I don't really need to since you already know my whole entire house' Soichiro added bitterly in his mind. He showed the four to the living room and they sat down and just quietly discussed about the Kira Investigation though while they did Ryuuzaki attentively sniffed the air 'I can smell his scent and it's only a few days old, he's been here' his body unconsciously relaxed as he breathed in his mate's scent that lingered in the room.

"Hey do you have a stuffy nose or something?" Ryuuzaki almost fell off the couch as a voice suddenly spoke behind him, he turned his head to see Sayu stared at him giving him a weird look "oh yes, just a little" he said. Sayu slowly nodded before looking at her father "dad I'm going to go out for a walk I'll be back later" "your mom is just cooking—" "I'll buy something on the way, see ya" before Soichiro could stop his daughter she was already out the living room and stepped out the door. He let out a tired sigh and ran his finger through his greying hair, for some reason he felt like his family was falling apart and he had no idea how to stop it.

Sayu jogged down the street trying to get as far away from the house as she possibly could before her parents decided to stop her or something or maybe one of those boys decides to follow her, as she reached around the fourth corner her screaming legs began to be difficult to ignore. She stopped and bent over a bit, trying to catch her breath she didn't notice a hot new black Lamborghini come to a stop on the sidewalk beside her. The tinted window lowered down "Sayu?" Sayu's head shot up and she saw Light's head poking out of the window as he looked at curiously also with a bit of concern "what are you doing here, wasn't I suppose to meet you at the house?"

"Is Tora with you?" she asked "yeah" "hi auntie!" Tora poked her head out of the window too and Light leaned back a bit to give her more room "hi sweetheart" Sayu greeted with a smile 'she's just too cute, it's hard to believe she's Light's daughter' "hey Light can we go to the park somewhere, I don't know, far away from here." Light's eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion "look, I'll explain later, when we're at the park" she said seeing her brother's expression, Light stared at her for a moment before the passenger side door rose up "thanks."

She walked around the car and hopped into the passenger seat, Tora happily sat in her lap with a huge toothy smile "you had better explain later" he said as he pressed the switch that made the passenger side door automatically slid down "yeah, yeah" Sayu rolled her eyes. Light shifted gears and did a perfect 90 degree spin and drove down the street and just came down from.

Instead of going to the park, Light decided to take them to Sagano Bamboo Grove that was in Sagano Arashiyama which was northwest of Kyoto, it was a pretty long ride but they still a had daylight to burn so it was fine. Light watched as his daughter run around up ahead enjoying the relaxing atmosphere surrounded by tall bamboo "don't go too far Tora!" he called, Tora stopped running and looked at him before letting out a small giggle.

"She's so cute, I wish I had a daughter like her" Sayu said as she watched Tora running around then freely though stood at a close distance "you won't be saying that when you're giving birth to one" "oh shut up" Sayu punched Light on the shoulder as he laughed. He soon calmed down and his expression became serious "so when are you going to explain why you didn't wait at the house?" Sayu sighed "you never forget things do you?" "Is that a rhetorical question?" "I guess not" she let out another sigh. "Dad brought some work associates to the house, four of them and all of them gave me a strange vibe, especially the one who looks like he's on something" Light eyes snapped to the side to look at her. "Like he's on something?" "Yeah," Sayu nodded her voice raising a bit "he had this messy short black hair eyes that were owlish looking and dark circles under his eyes also his posture was strangely slouched and skin that looked like it hasn't been touched by the rays of the sun even once."

Light slowly turned his head back around, his eyes landed on his daughter who was now skipping about giggling trying to catch a white butterfly that came out of the bamboo forest 'what could he possibly be doing there?' "The strangest part about him was that he kept sniffing" Light's body froze "like one of those police dogs when seeking a scent" "you said there were other people with him?" "Yeah, a blond boy, a game boy, and an albino looking boy that was almost similar that strange guy."

'He knows I'm here' Light's eyes narrowed "Light?" Sayu gave her brother a worried look but also questioning "is this the guy that—" "that man is L and he suspected me of being Kira" he paused for a moment "we'll have to bring our encounters down to a minimum" he said cutting her off. Sayu stared him, his expression was serious but also in deep thought she knew he was worries, he always looked like this when he was worried around something "are you going to move?" "No, but if I'm somehow found I'll have to, though it's quite impossible" "when that time somehow comes, how will I find you?" Light gave her a side glance before focusing his attention back to Tora "read the clues."

At about ten Light brought Sayu back home, he dropped her off around the corner from the house in other words, out of sight. "Are you going to be okay Light?" Sayu asked as she stood outside the car ducking her head down to look at him "as long as I'm not found, I'm fine" he smiled humorously. Sayu smiled a bit before stepping back so that the passenger down can come down "bye auntie!" Tora waved, Sayu waved back as Light did a perfect U-turn and sped down the street, Sayu watched the car disappear down the street before turning and walking towards the house.

The sound of the door opening then closing echoed through the house "I'm home" 'not that anyone would care' Sayu took off her shoes and began walking upstairs to Light's room, ever since Light left she made his room into her room though she didn't change anything around and kept it how it was. She opened the door and froze when she saw a familiar hunched figure crouched on the bed and looking straight her as though expecting her.

"What are you doing in here?" she almost growled at him, Ryuuzaki tilted his head slightly to the side "I'm going to be very blunt, I know he's been here and I want to know where he is" those owlish eyes narrowed in on her. Sayu knew who he was talking about but decided to play the oblivious sister act "he who? I don't know who you are talking about if you're not specific Mr. Ryuuzaki" 'if that's you're real name' she added in her mind. Ryuuzaki's lips pulled down into a frown "I know you are smart girl Miss. Yagami, so you know who I'm talking about" "I maybe smart but I'm not smart enough to know a he" Ryuuzaki mentally sighed 'are all Yagamis stubborn?'

"Your brother, Light" he specified "oh my brother!" she exclaimed keeping the oblivious act up perfectly 'thank you brother' she silently thanked her brother for making her take those acting classes when she was younger. "Yes" Ryuuzaki nodded his head "what about him?" if Ryuuzaki was a less dignified person he would have fell over like those anime characters on T.V., he narrowed his eyes more sharply "you're hiding him and I want to know where?" "How can I hide my brother? He certainly won't fit in the closet" "Miss. Yagami, I will not play these games now tell me where Light Yagami is or else" "are you threatening me Mr. Ryuuzaki, and may I ask why would you do so when I'm not giving you the answer to your question? I mean, why do you want to know where my brother is, is there some specific reason?"

The room became very quiet as Ryuuzaki kept a tight lip, he knew he was not suppose to discuss about the Kira Investigation or tell them that Light was a prime suspect, also that he was his mate. He let out a sigh "could you please tell me where he is" Sayu crossed her arms "sorry, but I don't know where he is, I'm as clueless then you are Mr. Ryuuzaki" "I see" the room was once again filled with silence.

Ryuuzaki hopped down from the bed "well I'm sorry to have disturbed you or caused any discomfort" "that's alright" Sayu gave him fake reassurance as she uncrossed her arms and smiled slightly. Ryuuzaki gave a curt nod "well I'll be going now, goodnight Miss. Yagami" he walked over to her and stepped out the room, Sayu watched as he walked down the hallway and down the stairs 'I got to be very careful now' she let out a sigh and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone jumped a bit when they heard a loud snap, they turned their heads over to where L was sitting in front of his computer they saw the crumbs of the cracker he was just eating a few moments ago fall to the floor from his fisted hand. L glared at the computer screen with extreme anger and frustration 'two weeks, _two bloody weeks!_' L had to clench his teeth together to prevent himself from letting out a loud growl that threatened to rip pass his lips. 'I can't find him anywhere, I even traced all Sayu's calls and she had not made any contact with Light and I'm starting to get a headache from listening to her talk to her friends about boys and some damn gossip.'

'Where are you Light, you can't hide forever' L's eyes narrowed with determination to find his mate.

"Aww, you guys looked so adorable!" Sayu squealed with a giggle as she watched one of Light's home movies he recorded of him and Tora in a small Christmas party. Tora was little Santa Clause with a fake white beard hanging off her face Light was dressed up as Rudolf complete with a glowing nose and antlers on his head also bells around his neck. She laughed as Tora suddenly jumped on his back and he let out a funny squawk sound, Tora told him to go while fisting his hair, Light didn't seem to mind as he laughed and started prancing around on all fours.

"Hey, can I come over to the next Christmas party?" she asked receiving a glare from Light who was sitting on the desk swivel chair. Sayu grinned then looked back at the small TV, Light had come over the house with Tora while Sachiko was out hanging out with her friends so it was a perfect time to come over. Light brought over a home movie he made last year since Sayu insisted she wanted to see it.

"_Tora come over here" Light called, __a four year old Tora ran over to Light and jumped into his awaiting arms that were spread Light wrapped his arms securely around her and pulled her close to his body. They were both sitting down facing the camera "your auntie is watching" he whispered in her head while laying his chin on Tora's shoulder "really?" Tora gasped then looked directly into the camera and gave a wide smile before waving "hi auntie!"_

Sayu smiled.

_Tora turned her head around "hey daddy, can we sing auntie that __song I made last year?" she asked giving Light the puppy face. Light stared at her for a long silent moment as though contemplating if he should or not he gave a side look at Tora and smirked teasingly "I don't know" he drawled "please, please, please daddy!" Alright" he sighed pretending to look defeated "yay!" Tora jumped out of his arms to get the CD and disappeared out of the camera frame leaving only Light sitting there._

Sayu couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her usually emotionless brother wearing Rudolf antlers and a blinking red nose, she felt Light's glare boring holes through her head but this only made her giggle more.

_Tora came back into the camera with a thin CD case in her hand with a clear top where you could see a CD with no picture on it. Tora opened the CD case and carefully put it into the radio, she clicked the skip button a few times before pressing play, the first sound that came out was the light sound of chirping birds then soon a violin softly played in the background as well as a piano.__ Tora stood in front of a camera and Light handed her a microphone, she smiled at him and took it before closing her eyes and bowing her head, a look of complete concentration clearly expressed on her face. _

"_In my dream, children sing_

_A sing of love for every boy and girl_

_The sky is blue and fields are green_

_And laughter is the language of the world_

_Then I wake and all I see_

_Is a world full of people in need_

_Tell me why (why) does it have to be like this?_

_Tell me why (why) is there something I have missed?_

_Tell me why (why) 'cause I don't understand_

_When so many need somebody_

_We don't give a helping hand_

_Tell me why"_

Sayu's jaw hung open as she watched the video of Tora singing, she turned her head to Light to see him just watching the video with a small smile on his face. She blinked then slowly turned her head back to TV.

_When the song ended, Tora lowered the microphone from her lips and slowly opened her eyes to stare straight at the camera a smile slowly crept onto her lips and then the screen went black._

Sayu stared at the black screen for a while before squealing loudly "you're so cute" she cooed pulling Tora in her arms and just nuzzling her to death, Tora giggled and did the same, Light watched them with a small smile. "How in the world did you come up with such a song?" Sayu asked setting Tora down on her lap to look at her "daddy, I looked through daddy's poems and it had a lot of whys and questions. Also I kind of looked through his computer to hear the song he was making" "you little bugger, you told me a ghost was looking through my computer" Light gave an angry scowl. Instead of being scared Tora just stuck her tongue out at him but that was a bad idea as Light quickly pinched it for she couldn't stick it back in her mouth.

Sayu laughed as Tora flailed her little arms around while demanding Light to let go of her tongue 'yes, the perfect little family' she watched as Light finally let go of Tora's tongue and Tora pout angrily at him as he laughed.

All of the sudden the door swung open revealing Sachiko, Tora 'eeped' and jumped behind her father who shifted a bit so his body hid her from sight. He glared at his mother and she glared back "it's late, get out" she demanded simply, Light narrowed his eyes at her "alright, now leave" "this is my house how dare you" "mom!" Sayu cut her off. Sachiko looked at her daughter, she gave one last glare at Light before turning and leaving the room, Sayu closed her eyes as the door slammed shut.

"I use to think she was the golden mother, but now I see her as a bitter witch" "replace that W with a B and we're talking'" they both laughed "daddy, I don't like grandma" Tora poked her head out from behind Light, Light turned his head to see her scowling face. He ruffled her hair "well sadly we'll have to deal with her if we wish to continue visiting your awesome aunt Sayu" Sayu puffed out her chest in pride "even though she's a pain in the rear sometimes" "hey! I take offense to that wolf man!" she pounced on him and tried to land a smack on him but Light caught her wrists and they both ended up rolling on the floor with Tora cheering her father on.

"Oh honey, you're here early and you've brought your co-workers as well!" both Light and Sayu froze when they heard their mother greet their father downstairs as well as his friends or co-workers. "Hide!" Sayu quickly pushed Light off accidentally tripped back and fell on his ass making a nice loud thud "Sayu" Soichiro called from downstairs before there were loud footsteps coming up the stairs…fast. Sayu quickly pulled Light up and pushed him over toward her closet, Light yelped as he was thrown into the small closet then let out a woosh of air as Tora was thrown on top of him. Sayu quickly shut the door and leaned against it, she looked over at the television and noticed the TV was still on, practically for the remote she changed it to ACM where some scary movie was playing just as her door.

Soichiro stepped into the room with Sachiko standing next to him and Ryuuzaki standing behind them with his three successors beside him. "Sayu are you okay, we heard a thud" Sayu looked up at him acting like she was into the movie that was playing "huh, oh, I just dropped the remote is all at a scary part" she smiled reassuringly. She noticed her mother looking around suspiciously but when she looked at Sayu she noticed the pointed glare she was giving her that screamed 'tell and die!' Sachiko placed a fake cheery smile "well if you're okay sweetie, dinner should be done in a little bit" "no thanks mom, I already ate" she looked back at the TV. "Oh, you cooked?" "No, a friend of mine did" Sachiko's smile twitched but remained "oh okay then" "that thud sounded louder than a remote falling, are you sure you're okay?" Sayu glared at Ryuuzaki "yes, I'm fine now get out of my room before I resort to throwing this remote at your empty shell you call a head" she threatened.

"Sayu!" exclaimed Sachiko "my room, my privacy, get out" she got off the bed and pushed everyone out before slamming it shut and locking it, she leaned her back against and let out a sigh. The door burst open and Light came rolling out with Tora held protectively in her arms, over his eyes he had a bra and on his head was one of her Hello Kitty undies. "Sayu what was that?" Soichiro asked through the door, Tora looked at her father and laughed when she saw Sayu's undergarments on his head and face "please dear god tell me I don't have my sister's undergarments on my face and on my head" Tora laughed harder. "Shh!" Sayu quickly tried to hush her but it was too late, Soichiro was now banging on her door causing it to shake "Sayu open this door right now!" Soichiro banged on the door. Tora yelped and hugged Light tightly, frightened by the banging, Sayu looked at Light pleadingly he got the message and nodded. Picking Tora up he opened the window and leaped out, Sayu smiled then unlocked her door and opened it, she watched as her father fell through right when he was about to knock it down.

"What is it now, can't a girl watch a scary movie anymore?" she glared down at him, Soichiro rubbed his head and looked up at her "I heard voices" Sayu rolled her eyes and pointed at the TV. Soichiro looked at the television to see Michael Myers chasing after a woman through the dark hall "oh" "yeah, now could you please get out before I decided to go all PMS and throw a bitch fit" Soichiro stood up and stepped out of the door. "Good night" she slammed the door shut and locked it once again, she walked over to her bed then fell on it with a long loud sigh, she laid there with her eyes closed before looking over at the open window 'he owes me' she scowled before turning her attention back to the TV.

Light landed safely on the ground as he jumped out the window, he looked down at Tora to see her holding tightly onto his shirt "hey" he said softly, Tora lifted her gaze up at him he smiled at her "are you okay?" Tora gave a small nod "uh-huh" "good" he kissed her on the head before walking toward his car that was parked around the corner 'now I know I'm going to be owing Sayu' he sighed.

Just as he disappeared around the corner Ryuuzaki and his three successors stepped out the door waving a goodnight to Soichiro and his wife "that girl knows where Light Yagami is" Near said twirling a strand of hair around his finger. "I suspect that does, when she opened the door again, the closet door was open as well as her window" Ryuuzaki analyzed as they walked toward the black BMW where Watari was waiting for them. "Wait, so he's been hiding in her closet all this time or something?" Mello looked at him curiously with a disbelieving look on his face "Light might have been dropping by and when we came, Sayu must have thrown him in there and when she closed the door he might have taken that chance to jump out the window" Matt said playing with his PSP with a candy cigarette in his mouth since Ryuuzaki wouldn't allow him to smoke real ones in his presence. "But that's kind of a long drop, he could have sprained an ankle or something" "lets think about it later" Ryuuzaki hopped into the back seat as Watari opened the for them, when all of them were in he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side.

_It's crazy_

_I can't believe that you_

_Would be the one to do_

_Do me like you do_

_Get back here baby_

"So how long do you think pretty has been hiding in Japan?" Mello asked "not that long I'm guessing; he must have been somewhere else and came back for some reason—die you ugly dirt bags!" Mello rolled his eyes and looked out the window. The BMW came to a slow stop right next to a black Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Coupe, Mello mentally whistled 'nice ride' he examined the beauty of the car.

_Girl you let me_

_Have my way and I was thinkin I could get it again_

_Baby we could be friends if you only (shh)_

"Wow, that's a hot ride" "gah!" Mello jumped when Matt's head appeared next to his out of nowhere, he glared at him "what are you trying to do, kill me?" he nearly yelled, Matt chuckled "sorry about that, but look at those wheels and the paint" he whistled "this guy must have been taking good care of that car to make it shine like that." "Yeah" the two continued to google at the car when the window rolled down revealing a handsome man with long black hair with red highlights here and there. Suddenly a familiar scent wafted into their noses, their eyes widened 'it couldn't be' the man turned his head and rose red eyes met with shocked blue and green ones, those eyes widened slightly with recognition 'it is him!' The light turned green and the tires burned off their rubber as it zoomed down the street.

_And you show me _

_Just how quick your tires could spin_

_You were off in the wind_

_Tell me where did you go_

"Watari follow that car!" Watari jumped when Mello suddenly grabbed onto the back of his seat demanding him to chase after the car that just raced down the street like the police were on its tail "Mello sit down, what are you going on about?" Ryuuzaki frowned at his successor sudden behavior. "Light's driving that car!" Matt told him, Ryuuzaki's eyes widened before he too was shaking Watari causing his head to snap back and forth"follow that damn car!" tires screeched and the BMW was racing down the street too, chasing after the black Lamborghini.

_When you left me (oh)_

_I'm thinkin' which way did she go_

_I should have known that you would lead me on girl_

_I'm in the wind on cruise control_

_I gotta be dreamin' 'cause I never felt like this before_

Light looked up at side mirror to see the headlight of the black BMW 'shit' he looked back at the street ahead of him "Tora, put your seatbelt on, Daddy's going to practice his cruising" "YAY!" Tora cheered then quickly put her seat belt on. When she was secure, Light made a sharp right turn, his tires screeched as the dragged across the pavement, it swerved a bit as he drove ahead but it steadied once he regained speed.

"Hold on" Watari made the same sharp turn the four weren't prepared and rolled to one side; Ryuuzaki's face was squished onto the window plane as the other three toppled on him. The car swerved slightly but like the Lamborghini, it stopped as it regained speed.

_It was supposed to be_

_Just a one night _

_In and out and I'm out the door_

_But she's got me sittin' here at the red light_

_Driving round lookin' out for her_

"Faster, faster!" the cars swerved side to side getting on different lanes of the street around other cars and motorcycles, Light kept his eyes on the street while Tora was laughing and cheering on the passenger seat. He glanced at the rear view mirror to see the BMW getting closer 'crap' he thought looking back to the front 'I just had to put down the window, I just had to didn't I' he berated as he remembered the two teens that was eyeing his car like it was coolest thing they ever seen. Though what had made him panic was their scent, they had L's scent on them and there was no doubt L was in the car with them "shit" he hissed aloud.

_It was supposed to be_

_Just a one night_

_In and out and I'm out the door_

_So why am I sittin' here_

_At the red light_

_Drivin' round lookin' out for her_

_Lookin' out for her_

The car bumped into a water pit causing water to rise up over the car but Light was going to so fast that none of it landed on the car and landed on the BMW "shit!" Mello coughed as some of the dirty water went in his mouth as his head was sticking slightly out the window to keep track of where Light was going.

_Now it's rainin' _

_And I'm lookin' over at the passenger side_

_Thinkin' back in my mind how you set me off_

Tires screeched as Light turned onto the highway and luckily, there weren't that many cars out tonight giving Light the chance to speed up, pressing down on the gas pedal, he shifted gears and revved down the highway. Watari saw what Light was doing and did the same; he pressed down on the car pedal and tried to catch up with him, he swerve onto another lane as Light did as he went around a car that was too slow or was just in the way.

_She was stopping and dropping me_

_Switchin' from fast to slow_

_But that ain't have nothing on how you got_

_When I got you home_

'Who knew Watari had it in him' Light smirked as he watched the BMW easily swerving around the other cars that he went around to try and lose him, he hadn't felt this much fun in years and it was interesting to be chased by an old man with a past rival in the back seat. His red eyes flashed as he rode down an empty lane, he passed the exit that lead to where he was suppose to go to get home but he had another idea. He looked at the time to see it was 9:42 PM, he had about eighteen minutes to get where he needed to be or he'll be stuck in Japan racing around all the streets with a crazy grandpa at his tail.

_When you left (oh)_

_I'm thinkin' which way did she go?_

_The way you touched yourself had me up the wall_

_I'm in the wind on cruise control_

_I'm searching for you 'cause I can't seem to let you go_

"Daddy, can I turn on the radio?" Tora gave her father the puppy eyed look, Light didn't say anything for a moment but then he reached a hand over to the radio and pressed the power button on the corner side of it.

"_It was supposed to be_

_just a one night_

_in and out and I'm out the door_

_be she's got me sittin' here_

_at the red light_

_drivin' round lookin' out for her_

"_It was supposed to be_

_just a one night_

_in and out and I'm out the door_

_so why am I sittin' here_

_at the red light_

_drivin' around lookin' out for her_

_lookin' out for her"_

Two cars zoomed passed a police car that was hiding on the side, the police driver jumped causing him to spill his hot coffee all over himself "ahh!" he screamed at the hot liquid when through his clothes and onto his skin. Hissing, he turned on the siren and sped out after them. "Uh Hughston, we have a problem" Matt said watching the police car approaching from behind "ah, damn it, now of all times!" Mello shouted angrily, he was actually having fun chasing an ex-suspect 'and this damn donut fucker had to ruin it' he scowled.

Light looked at the read view mirror when he heard the police siren, he saw a cop car following behind Watari's car 'I know I should take advantage of this and escape but' his eyes looked at the time to see it was now 9:48 PM, a devilish grin grew on his face as he looked back to the street 'what's the fun in that?' turning onto another lane he pressed down on the break causing smoke to rise from the burning rubber that scraping across the hard pavement. The BMW and the police car zipped right pass them, Mello snapped his head back when he saw the black Lamborghini come to halt and was now behind them "damn!" he yelled, Watari glanced at the side view mirror to see the headlights of the Lamborghini "it would seem that we lost him this time" Near said "shut up!" Mello screamed, irritated that they lost.

_You know_

_I really only thought_

_That this would be a one night stand_

Light watched the two cars ride up the street before a smirk appeared on his face once again, grabbing onto the shifting peg, he shifted gears to D and pressed down on the gas peg hard, the car shot forward leaving small trails of flames behind as it sped up the street after the two cars.

_What you doin' to me_

_Come on_

_What you doin' to me_

"Hey he's coming back!" Mello said excitedly, the others quickly looked back to see that indeed the Lamborghini was racing back up toward them. "Daddy, are we going to save that car from the mean cop car?" Tora asked watching as they got closer to the cop car "yes sweetie, we're going to save them from the mean cop car" Light's smirk broadened.

_Maybe (maybe)_

_She's runnin' home to someone else (someone else)_

_Or maybe (or maybe)_

_She lost my number in her cell (phone, baby)_

The Lamborghini drove up beside the cop car "huh?" the officer look at the car beside him to see his own reflection on the tinted windows, just then, the window rolled down revealing a little girl with broad smile on her face "hi meanie cop man!" she waved with a giggle. The officer blinked not knowing what to think at the moment "bye Mr. Meanie Cop Man!" the window rolled back up and the man was looking at his reflection once more. Just then he heard something whirring and looked down to see the rims off the Lamborghini's tires pull away and turn so that it was facing flat, blades shot out the corner before spinning, his eyes widened.

_(Ohh babe)_

_(What you doin' to me)_

_Or maybe (or maybe)_

_She's never done like this before_

'_Cause I can see (can't see)_

_her not comin' back for more_

_more_

The rim blades shot out and sliced through the rubber of his tires, Mello, Near, Ryuuzaki, and Matt watched with wide eyed as the cop car jumped up as its tires pop and disappeared downward as it swerved around losing speed and control. Their eyes followed the car as it crashed onto the safety rail on the side of the highway, the officer groaned and leaned back 'my boss is so going to kill me for ruining his car' he thought.

_It was supposed to be_

_Just a one night_

_In and out and I'm out of the door_

_But she's got me sittin' her_

_At the red light_

_Drivin' round looking for her_

The rims' blades stopped spinning and folded back into the side, the rims turned and pulled back so that it was connected back to tires, the four watched as the Lamborghini rode up beside their car and waited anxiously for something to happen. At the window rolled down their heard music playing from the inside.

"_It was supposed to be _

_Just a one night_

_In and out and I'm out the door_

_So why am I sittin' here_

_At the red light_

_Drivin' around lookin' out for her_

_Lookin' out for her"_

Watari saw the man sitting in the driver's seat and was shocked to see that the man didn't look anything like Light, to be specific; it didn't look like Light at all. The man turned and looked at him and he saw his rose red eyes that held amusement and mischievousness "your welcome Watari" the man's eyes flashed just as he smirked before the window rolled up allowing Watari to see his own gaping reflection.

The others watched as the car came to halt for a brief moment before it drove backwards and did a completely 180 onto another lane, blue flames ignited out from under the car before it boosted down the street like a speeding bullet leaving behind two gaping teens, two wide eyed adult and teen, and a gaping wide eyed old man.

_It was supposed to be_

_Just a one night_

_In and out and I'm out of the door_

_But she's got me sittin' here_

_At the red light_

_Drivin' round lookin' out for her_

The tires left a nice black line across the pavement as it did a half donut when it turned on an Exit and drove downward back onto the main road, Light could here the sound of the nitro boosters humming underneath his car. He quickly turned the steering wheel left to right as to avoid crashing into other cars, he looked at the time then back at the road, he shift gears and the flames the came out of the booster became bigger as the car sped up faster. The red glowing pointer of speedometer slowly went around, passing 400, to the human eye they would have been a black streaking blur.

_It was suppose to be_

_Just a one night_

_In and our and I'm out the door_

At the docks a man was waiting upon the cargo ship looking around, his eyes squinted slightly as bright headlights flashed on him but as soon as it appeared it disappeared as a strong wind blew passed him. He turned to see the scar do a complete 360 at the center of the ship cargo area and parked perfectly between three other cars that were suppose to be sent to China, Beijing, the man smiled and walked over to the car. The door opened and Light stepped out the car "made it just in time, I thought we would have to leave without you" he said as he gave a high five shake, Light smirked "oh, you would leave me stranded in this big bad city, how could you" he said pretending to pout. The man laughed and smacked him lightly in the back of the head "I see you went for a quick cruise" "yeah, I had some old _friends_ chasing after me and had to keep off my tail" he explained "ah, well turn your baby off and we'll get sailin'" the man turned and walked up the steps that lead to the controls.

_So why am I sittin' here_

_At the red light_

_Drivin' round lookin' out for her_

Light turned to his car and pressed a button on his keys…

_Lookin' out for her_

The red lights flashed as the car beeped.

* * *

**Kage:** and that ladies and gentlemen was what i call _runaway mate_ haha.

**Beyond: **Boo, you suck, get off the stage [throws his jar of strawberry jelly at Kage]

**Kage:** [catches jar] now mine bitch! [runs away]

**Beyond:** hey that's mine, get back here! [chases after her]

**Tora: **well while Kage is occupied

[glass crashing and things fall over]

**Beyond:** give it back you whack ass author!

**Kage: **NEVER MUAHAHAHA!!!

**Mello/Matt:** please review

**Light:** The music used in this chapter was _Tell Me Why_ by _Declan Galbraith _and _Red Light_ by _Usher_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Dude, that had to be the coolest drive I've ever been in, seriously, for a person who's trying to prove himself not a criminal killer he sure drives like one" Mello popped a heresy kiss in his mouth since he ate all his chocolate bars, poor chocolate bars never stood a chance. A day passed since that little cruise chase on the highway, Light had once again escaped and without a trace, the streak marks mysteriously disappeared.

"Well he was gone for—what, five years?" Mello looked up from his game to look at Mello "he could have learned how to drive that way during those years" "yeah, but why?" Mello countered, glaring at him as though daring him to find some solution. Matt shrugged then looked back at his game, he was playing Midnight Club 3 "the way he drove reminded me of street racing" he pointed out as he drifted around a sharp corner. "Also, street racers use illegal parts such as nitro boosters" Near added "who asked you?" Mello yelled his eye twitched in irritation "midgets shouldn't be heard or seen, so make like an elf and go somewhere." "Elves are make believe little people who live at the North Pole and wear green outfits and a hat, I do not come close to looking like them nor am I from the North Pole" Mello was now grinding his teeth together, Matt was trying not to laugh and was slowly losing the battle.

"Boys, right now is not the time to be arguing" L reprimanded "sorry L" the three boys said simultaneously, though Mello grumbled it while still glaring at Near who was doing a 50,000 piece puzzle. "Now, we need to find out where Light Yagami went in a rush, since he used Nitro Boosters, he had to get somewhere quickly" L thought aloud "he might've needed to catch a train" Matt said helpfully. "No, the train was back in Tokyo, he didn't need to take a highway to get to another train station, also he had a car so there's no point in taking a train" "we could just trace where the Exit he took goes" Near suggested placing a puzzle together with another that fit together. "Good idea!" L quickly turned to the computer and opened up a map, he typed the highway and which Exit Light took.

"Daddy why are we leaving?" asked Tora, she watched as Light packed her clothes in her pink suitcase and her stuff in his, since there was more room in his suitcase. "Well, I thought you wanted to see more of Japan, so we're going to live in Yokohama" "Yokohama?" "Yup" Light shut her suitcase and walked over to her, he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "You should see it at night, it's really pretty with all the lights it would blow you away" he tickled her stomach making her giggle. "But I like it here, the children are nice" she pouted slightly "I know sweetheart, but we'll be near Tokyo meaning we get to see Auntie Sayu more" "really?" "Yuppers" "YAY!" Light laughed as her small fists almost hit his face when she raised her arms.

"Alright, help me pack for I can show you the carnival they have there" he said and immediately, Tora hopped off his lap and started throwing items in open suitcases, he shook his head before standing up to help her out before she decided to stuff a couch in the suitcase.

"**All the single ladies**

**all the single ladies**

**now put your hands up"**

"Hello" Sayu sang as she picked up her cell phone "you put Single Ladies as my ringtone didn't you?" a familiar voice said deadpan like "no" Sayu gasped "now why would I do that?" she asked "because you're my little sister who loves trying to humiliate me" the person answered. "So true" she grinned "now, what's up?" "I'm leaving Okinawa" "huh, why?" Sayu frowned then looked around to make sure no one was around her, you never know who's listening these days.

"I had a little run in with L and his three mini me" "oh shit" Sayu groaned "I knew I should have thrown you out the window sooner" "oh thanks, you make it sound like you want to kill me" "you know what I mean baka!" she growled but couldn't help but smile. "Alright, don't your knickers in a twist, jeeze" "who says knickers anymore?" "Britain" "ah" she nodded "so where're you going now?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone "hello, you still there?" suddenly there was a beep telling her that was an incoming text message, pulling the phone away she searching the Incoming Box and opened the message up.

_I would love to ride the Ferris Wheel with you  
__And have a nice stroll around the park under the dark blue  
__Watching the stars as they're flashing so bright  
__I would always hold you close and never let you out of my sight_

"Aww!" Sayu cooed 'wait' she blinked and quickly looked at the cute poem 'it's a clue!' she quickly reread the poem and tried to find what would reveal where he was going "Ferris Wheel, dark blue, flashing so bright, out of my sight" she mumbled. Her brows knitted together as she tried to figure it out 'wait!' the huge Ferris Wheel in Yokahama flashed in her mind 'of course' she slapped her head. 'Yokohama is considered the third largest city in Japan and has a Ferris Wheel and there are lights around the trees there that _flashes_ brightly' "doi" she rolled her eyes, she quickly text back.

_I would love to ride the Ferris Wheel with you too [insert smiley grin]._

"I got it!" L exclaimed loudly, everyone looked at him "got what?" Matsuda asked "none of your beeswax!" Matsuda scowled at Mello and watched the three surround L as they looked at something on the computer 'spoiled brats' he thought bitterly.

"The Exit that Light took leads to a loading dock" L said "which would mean Light could have driven is car onto the ship and sailed anywhere" "so all in all, we still don't know where he went" the three sighed in disappointment 'so close yet so far' Matt thought poetically. Near stared at the screen "the ship drops stuff off in Okinawa, since they do need supplies" he said, L gasped "he's in Okinawa!" he shouted loudly with a huge smile on his face 'I'm getting closer Light' his smile turned a feral grin.

Early the next morning, the four quickly got the first ticket to Okinawa; the ride only took about an hour, surprisingly though as they landed they had no idea where to start looking for Light. "So any ideas smart ass" Mello glared down at Near who was looking around carefully "we go where the loading docks are" "and that would be exactly?" Mello's brow twitched with irritation, Near pulled a book out of nowhere and opened it to a map of Okinawa and pointed to a small section of the island. Matt held Mello as he flailed around trying to land a hit on Near who was now walking with L and Watari to catch a taxi "Mello if you don't calm down I will confiscate all your damn chocolates" he growled in irritation as Mello whacked him in the head again with his elbows. Mello instantly stopped flailing around when he heard this, Matt let out a sigh of relief and cautiously released his hold on him.

The five of them were driven to the loading docks, as they reached their location Watari paid the driver then turned to see the others looking around "so, where do we start?" Matt said trying to perk up the mood. Mello gave him a side glare but said nothing, Matt sighed 'can't blame a guy for trying' he thought with a metal shrug as he pulled out his PSP, Watari shook his head then decided to take over. He walked over to an elderly man who was carrying a basket on his back "excuse me" he said politely, the elderly stopped then looked at him "yes?" Watari gave a polite smile "I was wondering if you seen a young man, long black hair with red highlights, he about this tall" he pulled Mello next him and lifted his hand about three inches above his head, Mello scowled at him.

The elderly man blinked then rolled his eyes up "hmm, long black hair with red highlights, hmm, perhaps I've seen a young fellow like that" he mumbled, mostly to himself, the five anxiously waited for the man to remember a person with that descriptions. "Oh yes!" he slammed a fist lightly in his palm, his eyes brightening in realization "I have seen a man like that" he smiled "such a sweet fellow he is, always helping people out, a real eye candy for the ladies" he chuckled. Watari laughed nervously when he heard L growl behind him "oh is he now?" he cleared his throat "well, do you mind telling us where he is?" "Oh sure, he lives in a little village just a few miles from here, just follow that path right along there" he pointed a path that had a cart of hay riding up it, Watari smiled "thank you so much" he bowed then quickly followed after L and the kids as they quickly walked up the trail without him.

It took them about twenty minutes to reach the village and to say it look kind of peaceful, villagers were either farming or walking around with their family "he's staying here, this place is a—ow!" Watari gave Mello a stern glare. Mello knew it was time to keep his mouth shut lest he face severe punishment, L walked up to a young woman who was teaching a small group of children how to dance. "Excuse me, miss" the woman stopped and turned to him "oh, yes?" she smiled kindly "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for someone" he explained "oh, well who are you looking for, maybe I can help" 'and I wouldn't be bothering with you right now if you couldn't' he mentally scowled.

"I'm looking for a young man, about my height um" he didn't know what Light looked like right now, but Watari seemed to as he stepped up "long black hair with red highlights" "oh! I know him" the girl smiled. "His daughter is always watching me and the other children dancing and goes back to him to show him, she such a sweet thing and her father is like a blessing, so polite and protective" she giggled. L's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head and roll across the ground "d-daughter?" he stuttered 'Light has a daughter?!' his mind screamed, Watari nervously looked at L to see he was still in a state of shock "oh, I think you're mistaken, the man we're looking for doesn't have a child" he calmly explained.

"Oh are you sure, he matches your description perfectly and I don't know anyone else on this island with long black hair with red highlights, the only man I know that does it that man and he has a daughter, they lived in that house over there near the ocean" she pointed to house in the distance. The five turned to look over at the house, it was cozy looking, not very luxurious but it was nice all the same, pretty big from what they can see on the outside "thank you, we'll see if he's there" "oh he's not there" the girl said quickly before they could leave "he left early, about three hours ago" "are you serious?" Mello shouted in exasperation. "I'm sorry" the girl said softly, Watari smiled "it's alright but do you know where he went?" the girl shook her head "no" "alright, well thank you for your assistance" the girl smiled "your welcome" she turned and went back to teaching the children.

The five walked away "we came here for nothing" "I guess we're back to square one" Matt sighed rubbing his head to ease the headache that was coming along "she said he left three hours ago, so he couldn't have gone that far" Near said. "He could have taken a plane to Rome for all we know" Mello grumbled "planes here don't allow cars in the cargo hold since they're too heavy with the added weight of the passengers so he must have taken the cargo ship again" Near explained "lets talk about this later when we get back to headquarters" Watari said. He looked at L to see him still in shock with the whole possibility of Light having a daughter 'lets hope he doesn't do anything rash when we finally find him' he prayed.

* * *

**Kage: **AHH! L found out that Light probably has a daughter, what will happen? What will he do? Until next time!

**Analyzing the Poem**

_I would love to ride the Ferris Wheel with you  
__And have a nice stroll around the park under the dark blue  
__Watching the stars as they're flashing so bright  
__I would always hold you close and never let you out of my sight_

**Light: **Alright everyone, I want you to stay with me on this one. The closest _Ferris Wheel_ near Tokyo is Yokohama and while _strolling around the park under the dark blue_ you could see the _stars flashing so bright_ which in other words are the lights they usually have wrapped around the trees near the streets, they're all nice and blue-yeah, so anyways. My sister knows I'm protective of my sweet little girl so while we're there _I would always hold _her _close and never let _her_ out of my sight._

**Tora: **and if you still don't understand then too bad! [sticks out tongue]


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Light opened the door to his new home with his foot as he carried his daughter in his arms while carrying their bags and suitcases too, it was a difficult task but he somehow managed. Their house was on the top floor of a loft with an inside pool and second floor, it had a great view of Yokohama which Tora would look to see the Ferris Wheel when the lights go on. The loft was already furnished so there was no point in buying any furniture, which he was happy for, placing the bag beside the stairs he walked over to the living room and laid down, carefully laying his daughter on his chest. He leaned back and sighed in relief in finally getting to relax, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh through his nose falling into instant oblivion.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the closed the door, wincing once or twice when they heard loud crashing and growling on the other side "do you think he'll be okay?" asked Mello who winced when he heard something shatter. "Well he did seem shocked to hear that Light Yagami has a kid, the shock must have warn off" Matt said, his eye twitched when something heavy hit the door, he was kind of glad the door was in the way or they'll probably feel the end of L's obvious anger. "We better leave before he does something drastic" Near said as he begun walking down the hall, for the first time Mello agreed and followed after him with Matt not too far behind.

'He has a daughter, a child?' L threw his lamp across the room ignoring the loud crashing sound it made when it hit the wall 'he's my mate, he shouldn't have gone to anyone else, he's mine!' L's eyes turned red for a brief moment as he let out a feral growl. "When I find him, he better have some answers or else I'll force it out of him" he glowered darkly 'just you wait Light, just you wait' he walked over to the bed that was surprisingly unscathed by his blinding rage. He lay on the spot where Light would always lay and breathed in his scent that remained on the pillow, the sheets were changed by the pillow remained untouched.

A sudden chill caused like to wake up from his peaceful sleep, he shuddered then quickly looked around the room to see that none of the windows were open and the room was fairly warm, he took an attentive whiff of the air to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. When he was satisfied that everything was clean, he looked down at his daughter to see that she rolled off him some time during the hours and was now resting at his side with her back against the back of the couch. Giving a light peck on her head, he carefully got up and walked toward the bathroom 'someone is plotting something about me' his eyes narrowed slightly as he thought back to the chill a few seconds back.

The room brightened as the lights were flicked on, Light walked over to the sink and stared at his reflection his rosy red eyes were darker then usual making it look like crimson red. 'Something is definitely up' turning the tap on, he splashed his face with cold water then looked back in the mirror to see his eyes went back to normal, he sighed and turned off the water.

"_**Barbie is a bitch**_

_**She is just a witch **_

_**I really hate her**_

_**How can Ken date her?"**_

Light chuckled and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open "yes?" "Okay, what did you put as my ringtone?" came Sayu's voice, Light chuckled again "now why would I tell you?" there was silence on the other end. "I hate you" "you know you love me deep down" "humph" Light laughed as turned off the light in the bathroom and walked back toward the couch where Tora was curled up. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss before walking over to the large windows that looked out at all Yokohama "so why'd you call?" he asked leaning against a column "oh, just wanted to tell you that L guy is really pissed at something" "huh?" Light frowned.

"Yeah, he came over today about nine-ish and when dad to the store to get some milk for mom, now condemned the Evil Stepmother now," Light smirked "he came to my room demanding me to tell him where you were and then he grabbed my cell phone and looked through every Inbox and income messages and contact list, he took it bro, I had to get a new phone." At the sound of this, Light felt like he was thrown in icy cold water "Sayu, I'll call you right back" before Sayu could respond, Light hung up. He pressed a certain red button on the side then opened the window and threw the phone hard right out the window, he watched as he sailed across the sky then fall down into the ocean as nothing but a small black dot.

A few moments later the water blasted up from an explosion, he closed the window then walked over to a small table beside the couches were black lamps were placed; under the lamp was a cordless phone. He picked it up and dialed the house number but dialed a few numbers to make the call undetectable and untraceable; it only ran two times before Sayu picked up "hey, why'd you hang up suddenly?" Light could practically see her pouting "if L had your phone he would no doubt try to track my phone" "oh."

"Hey, wouldn't he be able to track this call or hear it if he tapped into the house phones?" Sayu suddenly asked "Sayu, have you no faith in me" he said sounding hurt, he placed a hand over his chest "oh shut up you drama queen" Sayu sighed exasperatedly "no, he couldn't, this phone was just like his during my days of being a suspect, his tapping would be blocked and the number wouldn't appear or be traced back. Ah, don't you love Japanese technology" he listened to Sayu laugh on the other end.

"Oh, I got your poem by the way" "and I got your response, so when do you want to set up the date?" he asked, he looked over to eh window to see the Ferris Wheel slowly spinning "hmm, about Friday, I get out of class earlier then" "alright, well I'm going to get some rest, you do the same" "yes sir, brother sir" Light pressed END while shaking his at his sister's foolishness. 'So L is really going to try hard in search for me" he stared at the floor with an unreadable expression on his face "idiot" he put the phone back on the receiver and crawled over to his daughter and laid down.

"Uh L" L looked over at Matt to see him staring at the computer "what?" he asked "I lost Light's phone" "WHAT?!" he ran over to him and looked at the computer; indeed, there was no sign of Light's phone. He grabbed Sayu's phone while on his visits to the Yagami Household and told Matt to track for Lgiht's phone and they were joyous when they found it but for some reason it took a long time to get a proper location.

"Were you able to find where he is?" Matt shook his head with a solemn sigh "no, I was about to but then it suddenly vanished" L growled 'damn it, did he know that we were tracking him?' "Yagami-san!" he called, Soichiro almost fell out of his seat when he suddenly called him "yes?" "I would like you to bring your daughter in" he demanded "w-what, why?" he asked looking surprised and slightly scared of what L probably want with his daughter. "Why do you want my daughter?" he asked, his father protectiveness stepping in, he narrowed his eyes at L who narrowed his eyes right back "I want to ask her a few questions?" "You could ask her when you visit my house, I am not bringing her in this sort of business" Soichiro's words were final and L knew it, letting out another growl he turned back to the computer where it showed just a map of Japan 'damn you Light' he cursed.

It was a day before Friday and Light had finished packing everything up in his new temporary home, he walked into the dining room to see Tora eating the red raspberry pancakes he made for her, Tora looked up when she heard him enter the dining room. "Hey daddy, when can we go the carnival?" she asked, Light walked over to her, he lifted her up and sat down placing her on his lap "tomorrow, Auntie Sayu is coming with us tomorrow" he said nuzzling her cheek gently. Tora giggled "yay! Can we get those big stuff animals and oh! An ice cone" Light chuckled "we'll see, we'll see, now finish your breakfast, we have a city to discover."

Black eyes stared into Carmel brown eyes neither one looking away or making the slightest movement as to look away from one another, brown brows arched up "so pain in the ass, we meet again" Sayu said like one of the actors in one of those American drama movies. Black eyes narrowed "Sayu, I would like to ask you a few questions" L said as calmly as possible, Sayu leaned back in her seat "shoot" 'I wish' L mentally narrowed his eyes at her "we have found possibilities that you know where your brother, Light Yagami, is staying." "Oh, is that right, did you get that possibility before or after you stole my phone?" L's jaw clenched, Soichiro looked at him "you stole my daughter's phone?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the young man before him. "That is irrelevant" "you owe me two hundred sixty-five dollars" Sayu cut him off, enjoying the anger that swirling in L's eyes 'yeah, keep getting angry asshole, just give me a reason to pop you one in the face' she inwardly smirk.

"We found something in your phone that might prove that you've been having contact with your brother" Sayu let nothing show as she continued to stare at him, she saw her mother open her mouth to say something but cut her off quickly before she spilled the beans. "Oh and may I ask what that may be?"

"_I would love to ride the Ferris Wheel with you_

_And have a nice stroll around the park under the dark blue_

_Watching the stars as they're flashing so bright_

_I would always hold you close and never let you out of my sight"_

'That freaky little bastard' she narrowed her eyes at him "it's a poem, what does that prove" "well in your response you text 'you would love to ride the Ferris Wheel with you', so we can only assume that this is not a normal poem" L stated. Sayu blinked, keeping her cool "it's a response to the poem, it's like telling your lover in poetry that you love them, that sort of thing which my guess, you wouldn't know about" this time, L did narrow his eyes. "Sayu Yagami, I am not here to play games, I want to know where Light Yagami is" "have you checked twelve feet underneath the ground where you left him" L's eyes widened slightly as he let out a vicious growl, all but Sayu gasped in shock.

"That doesn't scare me Ryuuzaki-san, even if I did know where my brother was, I wouldn't tell a scumbag like you" she stood up, never keeping her eyes off him as he glared back at her "this questioning session is over" "where is Light!?" L yelled, finally losing his cool. "Look for him yourself" with that, Sayu left the room but not without glaring at her mother to make sure she didn't squeal on Light, Sachiko looked away and stared down at her lap not knowing what to do, Sayu was the only child she had left 'and that faggot is pulling her away from me' her hands clenched into a fist. Sayu walked through the small gate of her house and began walking down the street wanting to clear her head 'he's getting persistent' she frowned 'that's not good' she pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"WEE!" the door burst open as Tora ran into the house "hey, slow down" Light laughed as he stepped into the loft holding grocery bags in his arms Tora was already doing laps around the whole house 'I knew I shouldn't have given her that second Reeses' Light shook his head as he dropped the bags on the island table. Just then the phone rang, stepping out the kitchen area he walked over to the couches and plopped down as he snatched the phone off the receiver "y'ello" "Light, we have a problem" Light frowned and sat up straight "Sayu, what's wrong, did something happen?"

Sayu twisted a bit as she passed by a rushing business guy "L came over the house question, no, more like demanding me, to tell him where you were. He found your message on my phone and is getting really suspicious" she explained. "That is a problem" Light said on the end of the phone before silence came between them just then her phone beep signaling that she had another incoming call. "Light could you hold on a sec?" "Yeah—Tora, put that down—no I don't care if you're Sugar Engine is running low you're not having anymore candy—Tora!" Sayu giggled as she heard a loud then screaming laughter. "Get back here you little demon!" Sayu shook her head "alright, be back in a minute" she said "alr—ow! Tora my finger is not a gummy worm!" Sayu pressed the FLASH button "hello?" "Sayu" Sayu's happiness immediately was burned to ash and flew with the wind.

"What is it now _mother_?" she answered coldly "I told your father and his coworkers that Light has been coming around" "you did what?!" Sayu screeched in complete outrage, she felt betrayed and no doubt Light would feel the same if he caught wind of what she did. "How could you do that?" she shouted "Sayu, please understand that I…" "No! You're just one fucked up homophobe and who can't see pass her own mother fucking hatred to see that she's actually hurting her own children when you're suppose to support and love them no matter what" Sayu growled. There was silence on the other end, Sayu's face slowly became impassive "when I get home, I'm packing and leaving, I can't remain within a home that is filled with hatred" "Sa—" Sayu pressed the FLASH button.

"Tora stop crying—well the gram cracker's head wouldn't be missing if you didn't bite it off now would it?" "Light" she called softly "yo" Light answered "I'll see you tomorrow" "…alright" Sayu pulled her cell phone away from her ear and shut it with a snap.

* * *

**Kage: **[bobbing head listening to music] She said hurry up grab ya shoes (hurry up) Grab ya clothes (hurry up) cause my mans comin' home (she said hurry up)

**Light: **uhh Kage

**Kage:** hit the streets (hurry up) disappear (hurry up) ya gotta get out of here baby he's crazy, believe me he'll kill you, leave ya number I'll call you whatever words you need to (hurry up)

**Light:** KAGE!

**Kage: **[pulls out earphones] huh? You say something?

**Light: **[T.T] the readers are done

**Kage:** ...so?

**L: **[walks into the room] MATE! [run after him]

**Light: **[O.O]

**Kage: **Oh I forgot to tell you L was coming over to tell the readers to please review [shrug] must have slipped my mind [puts earphones back on and listens to the music] she said get under the bed like that's a good place to hide

**Light: **Damn you KAGE!! [runs out the door]

**Kage: **he kicked down the door no hello

**L: **please review! GET BACK HERE LIGHT! [kicks down the door and chases after Light]

**Tora:** Will daddy be okay?

**Sayu: **Oh I'm sure he'll live [watches Light running around]

**Light: **[screaming like a girl]

**Sayu:** [a huge sweat drop slides down back of head] man, he is uke

**Kage: **[still singing while bobbing head] guess I should have listened when she said (hurry up) hurry up, hurry up, hurry up [grins evilly while watching L chase Light up and down the street]


	9. Chapter 8

**Kage: **Hello my lovely readers, I have come back from the dead and that to writers is called Writer's Block.

**Light: **Suure it is, you were just lazy to write anything

**Kage: **Don't make me let L catch you in the next chapter Light I-am-Gay

**Light: **[glares] you wouldn't dare.

**Kage: **[glares back] I hold your world and your life under my fast typing fingertips

**Light/Kage: **[continues glaring at one another]

**Tora: **while daddy and Lady Kage glare at one another, please read! [smiles widely!] =D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

As Sayu returned home around 9:35 PM, Sachiko was already at the door waiting for her but she ignored her as she brushed by her "Sayu please listen to me" Sachiko pleaded but Sayu continued to ignore her as she ascended up the stairs with a determined expression on her face. She entered her room and immediately began packing her clothes and items that held sentimental value "Sayu" it was Soichiro, Sayu ignored him and shut her suitcase and began filling the second one. "Sayu, why didn't you tell us you knew where Light was?" he asked walking toward her but stopped short when Sayu gave him a sharp glare.

"None of your god damn business" she said angrily slamming her suitcase and locking it with a sharp click, she grabbed the handle and pulled the cases off her bed and brushed by him but was stopped short by none of then Ryuuzaki and his three mini me. She glared at him "excuse me" she tried to walk pass him but he just stood in her way again, his three sidekicks stood beside him back a sort of border that blocked her way to the stairs.

Light had finally calmed his daughter down and she was now happily playing with the ten thousand pieces puzzle he made for her of one of the Kyoto gardens, why he made it ten thousand he had no clue but it seemed to distract her long enough to not bring the house down. He was sitting on the couch watching Tora place the pieces together while humming a random tune he always heard her making. His eyes were glazed over as his thoughts were back to the conversation he had with Sayu a few hours back 'something in her tone isn't right, it sounded like something was going on and not a good kind of something' his eyes narrowed a bit as he focused back on the conversation some more.

He frowned with a low hum "Tora, sweetie" his little girl looked up at him with those beautiful reddish brown eyes of hers "yeah daddy?" "You know I love you right?" he asked, Tora smiled making her face brighten up "of course!" she stood up and climbed onto his lap snuggling herself on his chest "I love you too daddy." Light looked down at the child he never would have given thought to ever have in his life, he didn't even a imagine having a child in his mind though if he did he would have never saw them as a child but a necessity to continue on his legacy but he had no legacy to uphold. He bent down and kissed the top of her head making her sigh in content soon enough her breathing even out signaling that she fell asleep, Light pulled his hand away revealing the small thin needle he stuck in his daughter's neck. He pulled out his cellphone and pressed the number 5 speed dial, it only rang twice before someone picked up "yo, this is Reno how may I be of assistance yo" Light rolled his eyes "Reno" "hey! Red, what's barkin' up in the neighborhood?" Light's brow twitched. "I need you to fly over to Yokohama and come to the penthouse on level ten room number 1001" he ordered with slight annoyance lacing in his voice "aight…why?" Light closed his eyes "I need you to pick up my daughter?" he answered. "Uh, alright but where're you going?" Reno asked curiously Light opened eyes slightly revealing now red glowing orbs "I have some things to settle."

"Let me out!" the investigation team watched from the hidden cameras as Sayu banged on the door, she was thrown into one of the many empty rooms in the building and as they could tell, she was not happy not _one_ bit. "Uhm, do you think it was very wise to just throw her in there?" Matsuda asked nervously as he watched Sayu give a swift kick to the door but resulted in her bouncing on foot holding her probably throbbing toe. L watched on with no emotion on his face besides boredom "maybe, maybe not but the fact is that she knew—and probably does know—where Light is and refused to tell us where specifically. So we're keeping her here until she confesses where he is" he licked the butterscotch ice cream Watari had given him a few minutes ago.

The team looked at each then at the scream showing Sayu was now trying to lock pick the door with a knife she found…was there even in kitchen in the room? When it showed that her task was unsuccessful she blindly glared at the wall with was conveniently where the hidden camera was. "I swear if I get my hands on you, you fucking deprived looking panda, I swear will cut your precious bits and make you choke on your testicals as I ass rape you with your own dick!" she screamed while pointing the knife in a threatening manner. L blinked as did the others, they slowly turned their gazes to Soichiro who was comically gaping with his eyes wide and filled with shock. They looked back at the camera and almost jumped out their skin when they saw Sayu close to the camera. "To the three minis, I hope you're good at singing because when I'm through with you you're going to be sounding like three chipmunks" Near, Mello, and Matt paled and gulped before the screen went fuzzy showing that it was destroyed.

A loud screech echoed throughout the streets of Tokyo, Japan as tires skidded across the cemented ground leaving. A 2010 BMW Vision EfficientDynamic raced around the corner swerving a bit before it gained control once more the speedometer was slowly raising close to the end of it's limit as the car passed a patrol car the police officer blinked as all they saw was a flash of blue and red. The officer then shrugged "probably another officer" he said to himself and continued on patrolling the streets of Tokyo to keep it safe from criminals.

Twenty minutes later the BMW slowly sped down as it was nearing a tall building it didn't completely stop in front of the building instead it drove by then parked about two blocks away from the building. The lights turned off as the engine was killed a few seconds later the door rose up and long leg stepped out from within the car, glowing red eyes looked up at the massive building that seemed to tower all the other buildings surrounding it.

Sayu was stalking through the room completely pissed and sat down at the windowsill with a huff she stared at the wall in front of her before she decided to look at the scenery but then she saw a figure standing down below staring up directly at her. She gasped when she saw it was Light 'oh no' she whispered mentally beginning to panic, she didn't want him to get caught but before she could do anything the power suddenly went off. Sayu looked up at the light wondering what happened then looked down below to see Light was no longer standing where he was before she jumped off the windowsill toward the door but accidentally tripped over the couch she forgot was there "ow" she groaned in the empty room.

Down in the investigation everyone was a bit scared and uncertain as they power suddenly went out and the emergency light hadn't turned on yet which was suspicious "what's going on?" Matsuda asked looked through the darkness wildly trying to see anything as best as he could but it was pitch dark. L remained where he was crouched in his seat in front of the computer he could see perfectly fine in the dark as well his three successors who were on guard and scanning the room carefully for any dangerous intruders. Suddenly there was a loud bang sound that scared everyone, L frowned and narrowed his eyes turning around to look at the closed doorway, no one was able to get in without a palm print but in whoever was intruding was a mastermind in hacking then they could easily get in but they would never get out, L's eyes glowed slightly. He stared at the door as the banging sound continued until it suddenly stopped everyone listened for any other kind of sound anxiously L looked a this successors to see they were waiting in anticipation for the intruder to somehow enter. The four caught the door crack then slowly open but before it could fully open a new kind of darkness shrouded the room like a blanket completely blinding the four from seeing anything which made them tense.

"Can someone please find a flashlight" Soichiro demanded getting annoyed with not seeing anything suddenly there was footsteps and everyone froze, L's eyes widened he smelled the familiar scent of his mate. "Light" he called softly the footsteps stopped somewhere to his left and he turned his head and blindly looked in direction where he heard the footsteps stop there was a silence for a good two minutes before he received a response.

"I'm not here for small chat Ryuuzaki" there were a few gasps as the team recognized Light's voice but L's three successors were confused and were still tense but Near relaxed a bit and began to think logically about the situation. "So, you finally decided to give yourself up Kira" Mello spat trying to se through the darkness for Light but all he could see was pitch black which greatly irritated him he growled in frustration. There was a scoff "in your dreams pup, weren't you taught that cases are never easy and after five years do you actually think I would hand myself over on a silver platter?" Light asked with amusement obvious in his tone which made Mello angrier. "That was you in that car, wasn't it?" Matt suddenly asked there was silence for a long minute "what car?" "The Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Coupe" Matt summarized in a 'duh' like tone there was a low whistle "sweet ride, though nothing I could afford. I might have ran away but I didn't become a drug lord or something to get a lot of money" Light said boredly "you could be street racing" Near said in his usual toneless voice "that's true" Light drawled "but I never got my license" "you're a prodigy, you don't need one" L said monotone.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere" Light said suddenly serious "turn the lights back on you coward!" Mello shouted "the light's been shut down by a time mechanism that screws of the electrical circuit for a certain amount of time and won't shut down until" Light paused "now" the lights switched back on. Everyone blinked at having the lights suddenly turned back on after being in the dark for what seemed like twenty minutes L instantly looked for where he heard Light, his eyes landed on…a walkie-talkie with a white button up shirt over it his eyes widened and he spun around to look at the live feed in the room they put Sayu in. She was missing 'it was a distraction!' he mentally growled "you didn't actually think I would come visit you Ryuuzaki" came Light's voice through the walkie-talkie. L spun around and growled "where are you Light Yagami?" he demanded "why, I'm in hell, where you put me L" with that there was a crashing sound and the walkie-talkie went completely silent.

Outside Light leaned back in his seat revealing Sayu sitting in the passenger seat behind him "I'm going to have white hair before I reach my thirties, I swear" he said Sayu laughed as Light revved the engine and sped down the street passing by Kira Investigation Headquarters. If Light was truly Kira and a murderer, he would have felt flattered at having a Headquarters named after him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Light sped through the empty streets of Tokyo until he was far away from Kira Investigation Headquarters, when he reached the highway he slowed down to the required speed limit. Sayu stared at the road then looked at Light to see his attention solely focused on the road and once or twice he would look at the rear view mirror but not often. She continued to stare at him then looked down at her hands as she began to twiddle her thumbs "I'm sorry Light" she apologized softly Light looked at her for a brief moment then at the road again.

"There's nothing to apologize for Sayu, things happen" he said calmly then gave her a reassuring smile as he turned back to the road he turned the steering wheel so they drove off onto an exit that led to Yokohama City. "But I am sorry, L could have captured you and it would be my fault because you had to come and save me" she almost cried, Light frowned then pulled the car to the side and pulled the shift to park. He reached over and curled his finger under his sister's chin and turned her head so she would look at him "Sayu, I want you to listen to me very carefully" he said slowly and softly but held a stern edge to it. Sayu looked at him straight in the eyes "everything that happened tonight is not your fault, I knew the risk and I came anyways, you're my sister and practically my only family if don't want to be technical" Light smirked and Sayu couldn't help but give a small smile knowing what he was trying to say.

"I would have fought an army with high standard killing machine guns if it meant I could save you, I knew L could have captured but only if I came through the front door and did I come in through the front door?" he asked giving her one of his famous one arched brow looks. Sayu giggled and shook her head "no, you came through the window" "and what have we learned?" Light pulled his hand away "to bring a parachute next time" "hey!" Sayu now laughed hard as Light gave her kicked puppy look with his bottom lip slightly pushed out. But after a few seconds he stopped pouting and smiled too "now, are we going to blame ourselves for something that's already over?" Sayu shook her head as she finally was able to control her laughter. "Good, now let's get going shall we" he shifted the gear back to drive and pulled out from the curb onto the road.

As they rode through the streets avoiding any main streets that would obviously be packed Sayu noticed that someone was missing "hey, where's Tora?" she looked in the back seat to see no sign of the cute little girl anywhere. "She's with Reno" Light answered simply giving no other further explanation, Sayu looked at him with a curious expression on her face "whose Reno?" she asked suspiciously "a friend" "what kind of friend?" Light stopped at a red light and looked at her "a trustworthy one" Sayu pouted when Light didn't fall into her trick. She fell back in her seat crossing her arms with a huff "I'm bored!" she whined childishly "then pulled down the window stick your head out and lets your tongue flop everywhere" Light said accelerating as the light turned green.

"I'm not a-ahh!" she screamed when something suddenly crashed into the car making it bounce and causing Light to swerve with a snarl he looked up at the clear hood to see a black shape with fur, he instantly knew what and _who _it was. He turned the steering while all the way around to make the car spin then sharply spun it back around to the other side to make the car stop spinning, Sayu winced when the creature's claws raked across the glass roof and she covered her ears. "What the hell is that?" she screamed "an unwelcome guest that's about to owe me two thousand dollars for repairs" Light answered with irritation 'and this was why I sent Tora with Reno' he mentally sighed. The creature was still holding strong and slammed its fist on the glass plane making it crack "son of a" Light slammed on the brakes and the creature flipped over the car but with great reflects the creature flipped and landed safely on the ground. Light shifted the gear down to R and pressed down on the acceleration peg with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift, Sayu stared at ahead at the creature with wide eyes. Her body was frozen in fear and confusion as she was unable to process what the hell was going on, the creature followed them running on all fours and baring its sharp teeth.

Light turned his head to look back at the front to see the creature was gaining on them and getting closer, he narrowed his eyes and paused the car for a split brief moment as he shifted the gear upwards to D and pressed down on the acceleration. The creature saw this a bit too late and with a loud yelp the car hit it sending it flying over the car again, Light glanced at the rearview mirror to see the creature struggling to get back up "I'm so sending him the fucking bill" he muttered his breath. He drove onto another highway deciding to drive around randomly just in case the creature somehow followed them; he glanced at Sayu to see she was still frozen in her seat with her eyes wider then China plate.

"Sayu, blink" he said and Sayu instinctively did as he told before blinking quickly "what the hell was that?" she yelled at him narrowing her eyes though Light could tell she wasn't mad at him just freaked out. "That was a werewolf" he replied honestly, Sayu stared at him then her eyes widened in realization "he actually ran after us?" she said with complete disbelief "seems that way from the destruction he's soon going to be paying for" Light made a turn on a red light.

"Wow, he must really want you" Sayu said earning a dark look from Light that clearly said _"you think!"_ She raised her hands in defense "I'm only saying from when he captured me and came over to the house he only asked about you, I think he's obsessed with you now" she said seriously, Light said nothing to this and just watched the road his senses on high alert.

* * *

**Kage:** hello my lovely readers who I know are obviously pissed at me for not updating [smiles innocently]

**Light: **They're so going to slaughter you

**Kage: **shut up! [glares at Light] anyways I know this chapter is short but its better than nothing I suppose. Also I wrote this chapter for some lovely reviewers that gave me a bit of inspirtation! I thank **CrepusculeSymphony**, **mimifoxlove, and to all my reviewers!**

**L: **you're forgetting a few people

**Kage: **[stares at L for long silently moment] when did you get in here?

**L: **[sighs] there were some reviewers that said you were a bit contradicting at the end of the last chapter.

**Kage:** I was? [pulls up story files and scans the last chapter] Ooohh, I guess I did sound a bit contridicting there. Well thank you for pointing that out **gigatech **and **foreveralways**, what I was trying to say if he was still killing people and was being god-crazy, or more specifically still killing people with the Death Note. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Light slowed down and entered the building underground parking garage; he parked his car in the spot near the elevator and killed the engine. The two doors slid up as Sayu and Light stepped out the car "well that was an interesting car ride" Sayu tried to joke and Light smiled a little at her attempt "sure is, and I get to sue someone to pay for the repairs" the two laughed as Light led Sayu to the elevator. He pressed the UP button and waited patiently "so he actually tried to get you this time instead of sitting on his ass" Sayu commented and Light's expression became serious as he thought about it "yeah, very unlike him" he mumble just as the elevator doors opened. The two stepped into the elevator and Light pressed the button of the floor he lived on. As the door closed he never saw someone crawl out from underneath his car.

Sayu watched in awe as the elevator went higher and higher getting a greater view of Yokohama "wow" she whispered practically pressing her face against the glass surface making Light shake his head at his sister's childishness. The elevator finally reached his floor but the doors didn't open Sayu looked at him with slight worry "uh Light, I think we're stuck" she said Light smirked then pressed a few buttons on the level panel and the doors opened. Sayu blinked wide eyed "cool!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him "you have got to be the coolest brother ever!" she chirped and Light just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator with her following close beside him. There was only a short hall that led to one door, Light walked up to the door and pulled out a strange key that glowed in the center, he slipped it into the keyhole and there was a sound of many locks being turned then a beep. He opened the door and pulled the key out, Sayu immediately entered the apartment and was awed on the spot, Light shook his head as he shut the door and walked toward her as the locks did themselves once again.

"I see you like my temp home already" he said looking at her as Sayu continued looking around the apartment "hey," she looked at him as though just realizing something "you still haven't told me where Tora was" she placed her hands on his hips as she narrowed her eyes at Light. Light sighed "I already told you, she's safe" "I know but what I don't understand is why you won't tell me where she is specifically and with who exactly." Light stared at her not telling her why he wouldn't tell her where Tora was or where his daughter was "reasons, now I'm hungry and I have this strong desire for Italian food" he walked pass her toward the pristine kitchen. Sayu watched him and sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get any answers from Light 'stubborn brothers' she thought as she followed after Light toward the kitchen.

**[IN THE ELEVATOR]**

"How the fuck. Do you get stuck. In a goddamn mother fucking ELEVATOR?"

**[WITH SAYU AND LIGHT]**

Light made lasagna with pepperoni and was sitting on the couch with Sayu beside him watching the movie "The Last Samurai", though Light and Sayu were having a small argument "I say Tom Cruise is hot!" Sayu shouted "and I say that he's okay, he's nothing to go all bonkers about, really" Light took a bite of his lasagna as Sayu glared daggers at him. She huffed and sat back on the couch watching as the little boy in the movie made these faces at Tom mimicking how the man was screaming last night. Light chuckled remembering how he use to do that for Sayu when she was little and had nightmare and told her that was how she sounded. After that, Sayu was too mad at him to have any other nightmares which was better than being woken up by screaming.

Almost to the end of the movie Light looked at Sayu to see her slumped on the armrest fast asleep with her plate wiped clean of the lasagna, he smiled and turned off the movie he stood up and stretched his stiff muscles with a sigh of relief. As he lowered his arm he dug in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone pressing the number three speed dial he lifted the phone to his ear and listened to it ring three times before someone picked up.

"_Y'ello" _

"Did you get there safely?" Light asked lifting his head to look out the window wall at the sparkling city of Yokohama.

"_Yeah, we reached it—hi daddy, I saw dolphins!—Tora it's not polite to take other people's phones—daddy Reno got smacked by a girl for touching her butt, do I have to smack him too—give me that."_

One brow rose up slowly as Light heard the argument on the phone before closing his eyes with a deep breath and shook his head.

"_Well, all-in-all, we reached our destination safely and Daddy Mac is happy to keep her around though he's curious of when you're going to come for her."_

"I'll call, right now it's getting a bit too dangerous over here to have her around and I don't want anything to happen to her" Light said seriously with a dangerous edge in his voice that promised death to anyone that makes his daughter even sniffle.

"_Alright, I'll tell him, you be safe aight?" _

"Alright, take care of my daughter and keep your hands in your pockets" he warned earning an uneasy laugh _"'k, well bye!"_ with that the line went dead and Light shut the phone, he sighed and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He walked over to Sayu and picked her up in his arms then walked toward the swirling staircase to the second floor where he walked down a short hall that only had three doorways that led to the master bedroom which was at the end. The Guest bedroom which was on the right and his daughter's room that was on the left, across from the guest bedroom. He opened the door the guest bedroom and stepped inside, the guest bedroom was pretty bigger than an average size apartment bedroom. It had one wall that was a scenery window that looked out at the city. A few feet away from the window was a queen size bed that was already covered in white silver satin sheets.

Sayu let out a small sound as she was gently laid on the bed but other than that, she didn't wake up. Light straightened up and stared down at his sister for a while before turning around and walking towards the door out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He began walking to his doorway he placed a hand on the handle…

_Cli, cli-cli_

Light's entire body tense as he caught this sound coming from downstairs on the first floor of his home.

_Cli-cli-click_

"_Finally!" _

"_Shh, quiet you idiot!"_

Light spun around his eyes now glowing a fierce red and his pupils narrowed into slits.

Downstairs the front door slowly cracked open wide enough for Matt to poke his head and look around. The room was dark but there was enough light illuminating from the window wall to allow him to see that nobody was around, the couches were empty of any occupants and the kitchen was silent and dark signifying that no one was there either. He pulled the door open wider "clear" he said softly as to not break the silence which would alert their presence, Mello entered the room and looked around. "Pretty boy rich punk" he mumbled, Near examined the room making sure that it was actually clear of any people "okay, so we found pretty boy's room and knock him out and drag his high class ass back to headquarters" Mello said crossing his arms.

Matt rolled his eyes but began heading towards the spiral staircase, the two followed him up the stairs to the second floor and stopped at the top when they saw there were three doors they automatically split up to each door. On the silent count of three they simultaneously swung open the door open to the rooms, Mello saw his room was cleaned and almost bared besides a few stuff animals and children toys. Matt's room was large and he instantly knew it was the master bedroom though there wasn't that much stuff either as there was only a bed with no personal items anywhere on the bureaus or the nightstand that was next to the bed. Near looked around his room and guess it was the guest room since it was bare of anything and smelt clean with a bit of dust though his eyes narrowed when he saw the sheets looked to have been disturbed,

"Hiya!" he was surprised when a vase smashed on top of his head and he collapsed on the ground Matt spun around to see what happened when something wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into the room. Light dropped into the hallway and a long tail slammed the door closed Mello turned to see a bare chest and slowly raised his gaze upwards to meet glowing red eyes that were glaring down at him. He opened his mouth to say something smart but then he had a face full of glass with some water that tasted like flowers "there, now you look _and_ smell like a girl" Light remarked with an amused smirk before kicking the rest of his body into the room and shutting the door. He grabbed Sayu and rushed them door the hallway and leaped over the stairwell which Sayu landed in his awaiting arms, he ran to the door after placing her on her feet only to find it was jam, he glared at the door.

He turned his head as he heard rushing footsteps, Sayu held his arm tightly as she stared at the staircase with determination and fear, determination to fight to protect her brother but also fear that he would be caught. Light turned back to the door and leaned back before kicking his foot forward; the door flew across the hall and hit the steel elevator doors, conveniently pressing the DOWN arrow. Sayu yelped as she was suddenly pulled out of the room suddenly appeared in the elevator, Light punched in the code for the emergency shut and looked up to see Mello's angry green eyes before the door sealed close. Sayu jumped as she heard a loud 'thud' hit the doors but the elevator began to descend down, much to her relief but Light didn't share the same relief as he knew they were completely out of danger 'not unless I'm on the other side of the freaking world' he mentally grumbled.

Back in the hallway, Mello was beating the hell out of the sealed elevator doors "god damn it!" he cursed loudly sending a hard kick at the doors which actually dented the stainless steel. "Mello stop it" Matt demanded with irritation "we haven't lost them completely" he pulled out his mini laptop and typed something. "What the hell are you," suddenly Mello heard a loud screech inside the elevator shaft Matt smirked "going up" he pressed the up arrow on his laptop.

Sayu screamed as the elevator made a sudden stop and lost her balance but was quickly caught by Light as he scowled in anger as he knew what was happening especially when the elevator began going up. "W-why are we going back up?" Sayu looked at her brother with fear in her eyes Light let her go and went to the level panel and flicked the emergency switch that engaged the breaks making the elevator stop once again also turn off the lights. Sayu couldn't see a thing but she did hear something like metal being torn off, she listened carefully as there was the sound of things snapping and electrical static before the lights turned back on and she saw Light seal the panel back up and press the B button.

"Why the hell is the elevator not up here yet?" Mello glared at Matt who was glaring back down at the mini laptop screen "he somehow disengaged everything so it would go manually, I have no control over it anymore" he responded in frustration. "You forget, we are dealing with Japan's proclaimed prodigy" Near said monotone not looking surprised or annoyed by the constant twists of events that seems to not go in their favor.

The elevator finally came to a stop on the basement parking lot as the doors opened Light sniffed the night air to make sure no one else was around before stepping out and scanning the garage carefully just in case he missed something. When he saw nothing he signaled Sayu come follow him Sayu rushed out and wrapped her arms around his and glanced around as they walked toward car though instead going inside, they walked right pass it. "Light, where-" "they found us somehow and I'm taking the chances again" he said without looking at her as he kept his eyes straight ahead swerving around so that they were hidden by large trucks and columns.

They finally reached onto the street and made their way away from the building as quickly as possible but not quick enough to make them look suspicious. All of the sudden something hit the back of Sayu's neck and she let out a small sound before she began to go limp though Light quickly caught her and bared his fangs as he looked for anyone that was around. Just then something pricked his arm and he looked down to see it was a tranquilizer the effect was almost immediate and he felt his head begin to feel fuzzy. He shook his head to clear out the haze and saw a car begin to pull up a few feet away and he instantly knew who it was as the driver came out, he hovered over Sayu protectively as the person came closer. He tried to drag Sayu back but it was his legs gave way and he fell on his butt with a groan but he released a snarl as the blurry figure was now passed his comfort zone. "Relax Light" a familiar voice said gently trying to calm him down, Light stopped snarling but frowned in confusion.

* * *

**Kage: **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!

**Tora:** YAY! Kage's back!

**Light:** where the hell have you been?

**Kage: **not that it is your business, I was celebrating with my family and fell asleep before I could upload the new chapter for the New Year, so I hope you could all forgive me [bows]

**Tora: **[hugs Kage] I do!

**Kage:** [smiles] thank you sweetie!

**Light: **[grumbles something under breath]

**Kage: **I have L's number on speed dial

**Light:** Well! I hoped you all enoyed the chapter, please review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Light came conscious with a start, jolting up only to find himself chained to the bedpost, with a vicious snarl he tugged on the chains making the posts quiver from the fierce force that was used. Light's eyes quickly scanned the room to notice the familiar décor of space he had trapped in for a half a year chained to his tormenter. 'Damn it, I almost got away' he mentally growled to himself then realized something 'where's Sayu?' he quickly looked around the room in search for his little sister but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Trying to escape is futile Light-kun" he heard the very familiar and unwanted voice he could have died without regretting to hear. His eyes darted toward where the voice came from to see L standing in front of the, no doubt locked and bolted, door. He narrowed his eyes at the lankly looking man seeing that he hadn't changed in the slightest only that his dark circles looked more prominent which satisfied him a bit but not enough to calm his rage. He narrowed his eyes at the man "release me now L" he demanded lowly, L tilted his head with his thumb still running across his bottom lip as though contemplating Light's demand but Light knew he wasn't. "Now Light-kun, I think you have been _released_ long enough, don't you think so?" he asked. He began to move toward the bed where Light was chained to and Light's lips curled back to reveal his long sharp fangs, this made L stop as he saw this. He stared at the fangs and examined their pointy ends realizing that they could do some serious damage if caught on anything they intended to tear apart.

"My, what large teeth you have Light-kun" he mumbled still examining the fangs "the better to tear your throat out with _bastard_" he spat with venomous acid that could melt the entire building. L's eyes shifted to Light's slightly glowing red eyes he then took in Light's new appearance which was so different from his immaculate perfect appearance he was sue to when he was chained to the boy six or seven years ago. Light's hair pooled around him like blood under the night sky only catching glimpses of its red essence while the rest look black, his fingers twitched the suppressed urge to run his fingers through the silky tendrils, Light seemed to notice this and narrowed his eyes sharply. L took note of his eyes as well, they were no longer the brown with hint of red but now fully red like a healthy bloomed rose and his creamy, slightly pale, complexion made it stand out all the more. His body was a lot skinnier from what he remembered, no longer tone and slim though he couldn't really tell underneath the long button up shirt that was a bit too big for him and hung here and there also the two buckle collar.

Light did not like how L was examining him like a new item that had came on sale and was making sure if it was good enough for him to spend his money on. He tugged on the chains harder than he did before and the post actually bent in a 72 degree angle, this seemed to snap L out of his examination and he looked at the bedpost to see its new bent appearance then at Light to seem his glaring at him with vicious rage and hatred. "I'm not going to tell you again L, release me now" he glowered in a blink of an eye L was straddling Light with his face only a few millimeters away from his face. L's eyes were a shining gold as he glared down at Light "watch your tongue _mate_" he rumbled Light's viciously snarled at him and L gasped as the air was knocked out of him from the foot that somehow slipped out from under him and kicked him in the gut.

He flew across the room and hit the wall; his head snapped back and hit it leaving a nice hole before he crumbled to the floor. Light waited a few seconds to see what would happen next but as the room remained still on any noise or movement he made his attempt to release himself from the chains that were stupidly strong. Just then he heard movement and looked up to see L standing and looking straight at him with half-lidded lids "that wasn't nice Light-kun" he mumbled reminding him of the time they were chained to together on a double date with Misa. "Go shank yourself" Light spat glaring guardedly at him L hummed and continued to stare at Light as the young man laid tense on the bed with his arms spread to each post. "I will leave Light-kun to cool off" he said earning a snarl in response, he walked over to the door and leaned close to the side of the doorframe where an eye scanner scanned his retinas before it beeped and unlocked the door. Light watched with narrowed eyes as the man of his nightmares left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ow, head" in a large room Sayu rose from the bed she was lying on before and rubbed her messy hair before everything came back to her and she gasped "Light!" she looked around frantically for her brother. When she didn't seem him in the room she ran to the door and tried to open it but found it locked she pressed her palm on the surface as she banged on it "let me out!" she screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her and try to get her out for she could find her brother but after what seemed like hours she realized that no one was going to. She rested her first on the door and stared at it blurrily as tears began building in her eyes as she began worrying about her brother. She jumped when the phone rang and she spun around to see the phone beside her bed, she stared at it for a moment before she went over to it and picked it up "hel—sniffle—lo" she answered trying to calm herself down.

"Hello Yagami-chan" answered the masculine voice of her father's co-worker Ryuuzaki she frowned angrily "unlock the door you asshole!" she yelled through the phone. There was a pause before she received a response "I'm sorry Yagami-chan but I cannot do that" this only made Sayu madder "but I have one question I will like" he was cut off when Sayu hung up the phone. She glared at the phone hoping the man that was on the other end would burst into flames and die a slow agonizing and painful death that he would still feel when he lands in the lower pits of hell. She sat herself on the edge of the bed 'I hope Light it okay' she thought worrying about her older brother once more. She stared at the floor having no idea what to do now, she sighed mournfully but then brightened as an idea struck her. She pursed her lips together and released a loud whistle.

Upstairs in the room Light was being held in, Light was having a glare down with the chains around his wrist literally trying to melt the chains with the heat of his glare. Sadly, he was not succeeding. His glaring was interrupted when he heard a faint sharp sound and he blinked as he tried to figure out what it was, his ears twitched a bit until realization dawned on him 'Sayu' he growled lowly 'she better be alright' he tugged on the chains and the post bent even more, he flexibly lifted his lower body upwards and maneuvered his wrists so they would slip around the restraints of the chains. Once his feet touched the bed he lifted himself up though almost stumbled but he quickly caught himself before he fell painfully. Hardening his face in determination, he rolled his shoulder and grabbed the loose end of the chains before pulling them.

Ryuuzaki returned back down to the investigation room where only his successors was there lounging around playing a video game (Matt), playing with toys (Near) or just lazing around staring blankly at the ceiling while shooting dirty glares at the boy in white (Mello). They all stopped what they were doing when they heard him enter the room and turned their attention to him, minus Near who continued doing what he was doing though he did acknowledge the man with a brief glance.

"So how'd it go?" Matt asked, deciding to break the silence first before it stretched to an awkward one, which was something he did not enjoy even if he was ignoring everything around him. Ryuuzaki hopped into his normal chair and crouched down into his signature squat with his knees pulled close to his chest as his large eyes lowered into a thoughtful frown.

"He has not really happy to speak to me" he grudgingly admitted "did he say anything about the little brat?" Mello question making Ryuuzaki's frown deepen as he realized as he had actually forgot to ask Light that question. "We have not discussed it" he mumbled Matt sighed then returned to his game already knowing that they basically had nothing. Mello frowned darkly then sharply took a bite of his candy bar the room was quiet with only the hum of the computers and Matt's game to fill to the silence. The silence was soon disrupted by a loud alarm, everyone's head shot up.

Ryuuzaki quickly swiveled around to face the laptop and pressed a few buttons to pull up camera footages of the entire building. The hallways were empty and lobby doors were untouched, Ryuuzaki then looked at the footage that he had installed in the room he put Light in to see the bed posters were bent in an awkward in and the door torn open. Light was nowhere to be seen.

He let out a low growl and looked at the footage of Sayu's room to see she was still there pacing restlessly with a worry furrow. 'If his sister is still there then where is he?' he wondered his eyes scanning the entire room trying to search for any sign of Light anywhere. His eyes shifted to the footage of the hallway to find it was empty, all the doors were closed all the windows were still intact. "What's going on?" Matt asked slipping his game into his side pocket; he looked over Ryuuzaki's shoulder to see the camera footages "Light-kun has escaped again" Ryuuzaki answered with a low growl. "Did you chain him up?" Mello sniped earning him a dark glare from Ryuuzaki, the blonde immediately shut his mouth deciding it was best not push Ryuuzaki's buttons. Ryuuzaki turned back to the footages to notice something changed…Sayu was missing. Ryuuzaki growled loudly and spun around but then froze, his eyes went wide, his two successors noticed his sudden change of demeanor and turned around as well to see Near's toys were still where he was playing with them but Near was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Near?"


End file.
